Under a different sky
by Meroko Yui
Summary: Haku vuelve al lado de Chihiro pero no siempre todo será feliz, luego de un reencuentro, bajo una tormenta vuelven a Aburaya con unas pequeñas sorpresas... *Nuevo capítulo N 8 cap. especial!* R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Sen** to **Chihiro** no Kamikakushi- No es ni será de mi propiedad, sólo he tomado 'prestados' los personajes de Hayao Miyazaki para escribir la siguiente historia.

Esperando que sea de su agrado… Comienzo con el fic.

Mas cuán pesante se me hace este viaje  
Al ver que su final, que tanto ansío,  
Me hará exclamar cuando pare y descanse:  
¡Ya tan atrás has dejado a tu amigo!  
La bestia que me lleva, ya sin fuerzas  
Por mi penar, también con éste carga  
Jadeando, como si algo le dijera  
Que prisa su jinete no demanda.  
La espuela en sangre su paso no apremia  
Sino que ira en la piel le clava a veces,  
Responde el animal con una queja  
Que de cuanto le hiera más me hiere.

Pues esa misma queja me recuerda

Que alante el dolor, mi dicha atrás queda

Eso fue lo que la joven de ahora unos dieciséis años le dedico a su amado dragón antes de salir de aquel mundo, donde solían ir los dioses, un lugar en el cual dejo un amigo, un ser a quien hasta ese día no tenía muy claro si fue un sueño o una realidad, pero fuera lo que fuera deseaba verlo nuevamente con toda sus ansias, añoraba poder abrazarlo, comunicarle lo que hace unos años no pudo, claramente se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, que miraban siempre hacia el cielo pero en una dirección donde no había ni una estrella ni una luz, como si la nada fuera su camino a seguir como si allí alguna vez alguien dejó un rastro para que fuese seguido, pero cada vez que estaba decidida a salir de su casa, y dejar a sus queridos padres su pecho se apretaba y no salía por temor a no volver, por temor a tener que despertar de un sueño que aún no empezaba y que probablemente no tendría fin sin antes intentarlo, pero por cobarde, sí, cobarde, no iba en busca de él.

-Es hora… de que me duerma.- Dijo entre suspiros, miró por última vez a través de su ventana, se acercó a la cómoda y apagó la luz, se aproximó a la ventana y con el último suspiro cerró las cortinas y cayó rendida en su cama, más no supo de ella hasta el amanecer, pero en su rostro de dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, probablemente un sueño placentero, de los días en que estaba en aquel mundo lleno de fantasías.

-Chihiro, despierta.- Su madre estaba arrodillada frente a ella, la miraba con unos ojos que sólo una madre puede dedicarle a sus hijos, ese amor incondicional y tan puro que viene más allá que el deber de quererla es sangre de sus sangre y fue creada en su vientre por nueve meses, podía verse que a pesar de carecer de una personalidad sumisa se apreciaba que adoraba a su hija y que todas las mañanas sagradamente iba a despertarla, nunca dejaba de asombrarse de lo bella que era ahora y de cómo habían pasado los años y no en vano, por que se podía apreciar claramente lo que estos hicieron en la dulce figura de la joven.

- ¿Mm?...- Chihiro abrió sus ojos y luego se los froto.- ¿Mamá?... ¿Qué hora es?-

- Es muy tarde para ser temprano, pero muy temprano para ser tarde, todo depende de cómo lo veas tú.- Dijo la madre de Chihiro sonriéndole mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el brazo de su hija, la dejo allí unos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba despierta y así mirándola muy de cerca y segura que no volvería a dormirse retiró su mano y se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-

- ¡Ouuuch…!- Tenía como rutina levantarse y tropezarse con sus zapatos, por más que le dijeran que debía ser ordenada, pero tropezaba siempre con la misma piedra.

-Baja en quince minutos más, te iré a preparar el desayuno, por cierto tu padre ya se fue al trabajo.- Antes que la mujer pasara por el marco de la puerta…

-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿Me ha dejado? ¡No puede ser, me demoraré mínimo unos 20 minutos antes de llegar a la preparatoria!- Gritaba bastante exaltada, su madre sólo rió por la forma en que su adorable hija gritaba.

-No te preocupes, la señorita Madoka se ha ofrecido a llevarte, así que no te demores mucho, vendrá en unos treinta minutos para pasarte a recoger.-Diciendo eso volvió a la puerta y la atravesó esperando así poder ir a preparar el desayuno.-

-¿Madoka-san dices?... Nunca me imagine que mi superior se ofreciera a llevarme…-Comentaba bastante sorprendida.

-Cuando la veas le das las gracias de mi parte, y no te demores.-Dijo eso sin darse vuelta para no volver a perder de vista su camino que fue ya interrumpido varias veces.-

-¡Claro!- A pesar de que ella sentía que había una parte dentro de su ser que le faltaba, no iba a pasársela deprimida por la vida, tenía que seguir adelante o al menos actuar en frente de sus padres, que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

Luego de unos treinta minutos se ve un auto pararse frente a la casa de Chihiro, el chofer se baja y le abre la puerta a una joven que es de piel muy blanca, tan blanca como el papel, sus ojos de un tono verde agua hacían un gran contraste con su cabellera de color negro azabache, se bajo con gran elegancia y luego se acerco a la puerta para dar unos golpecitos con la misma gracia con la cual se había bajado, una dama muy refinada.-

-Buenos días señora Ogino, ¿cómo está?, por cierto ¿se encontrará Chihiro lista?- Dijo sin prestar atención a si la señora le dio respuesta a la primera pregunta, pero si muy atenta a escuchar la segunda-

-¡E- Estoy lista!- Se oía muy lejana la voz de Chihiro, luego se escucha el fuerte golpeteo de sus zapatillas de levantarse en las escaleras- Buen día Madoka-san-

-Buenos días Chihiro, ¿estás lista?- Decía con una voz muy suave y melodiosa, su cara era hermosa no había ninguna marca, era como de porcelana, muy lisa, ni si quiera una peca se asomaba por su blanca piel.-

-Sí, sí, Adiós mamá- En realidad sus palabras se escuchaban muy entrecortada por la forma en la que estaba arreglándose los zapatos, iba saltando en un pie hasta el vehículo mientras se acomodaba el otro pie-

-Hasta pronto Chihiro, y muchas gracias señorita Madoka, espero que no sea una molestia llevar a Chihiro- Yuuko agachaba un poco la cabeza para dar por entendido su agradecimiento.-

-No ha sido nada señora, para mí es un placer ir a la preparatoria en compañía de Chihiro, y si no le molesta nos retiramos, adiós- la joven después de despedirse, se subió al auto y el chofer se bajo para cerrar la puerta, hecho esto, se fueron en dirección a la preparatoria-

-Ya hemos llegado señorita Madoka-

-Gracias Ken-san, ¿serías tan amable de abrir la puerta?- Chihiro quien no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos sólo atinó a bajarse del auto sin decir palabra-

-¿Chihiro?- Madoka se dio la vuelta para agradecerle a su chofer y luego de despedirse de él siguió a Chihiro-

-¡Ah! Madoka-san, gracias, siento haberme bajado así pero olvidaba que era la encargada de poner las flores en la sala-Decía agachando nuevamente su cabeza sin olvidar sus modales por segunda vez.-

-No hay problema… Chihiro… quería pedirte un favor- Decía muy apenada-

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál vendría a ser Madoka-san?-

-Es… que… me gustaría, si no es molestia, que almorzáramos juntas-Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado pálido.-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿le parece si nos encontramos en la cafetería a las 12:25 pm?-

-Sí, sí, a esa hora entonces nos encontramos- Parecía bastante feliz, la admiración que sentían las unas por las otras era algo que se veía claramente, pero ninguna de las dos era capaz de hacérselo saber.

-Bueno ahora me voy a mi salón, y vuelvo a agradecerle el que me haya traído.-

-No hay de que.-

Chihiro se fue directo a su salón, todavía era muy temprano para que comenzaran las clases, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a recoger unas flores y ponerlas en el florero, cuando estaba a punto de salir con el florero para llenar dicho recipiente con agua se topa con Akito.

-Buen día Akito-kun-

-Hmph…- No es que a él le desagradará Chihiro es que ignoraba a todos por igual o al menos trataba.- Buenos días Ogino.- Al oír eso la joven se da vuelta y le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Chihiro siguió su camino, ya cuando venía de vuelta se encontró con su 'mejor amiga' en realidad nadie podía tener ese título, porque ella no le tenía a nadie mucha confianza, pero si admiraba a su superior, que era Madoka.

-¡Chihiro! ¿A que no adivinas?-Gritaba mientras corría con su pequeño maletín que contenía un montón de papeles que iban volando porque la propietaria lo había dejado abierto.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?- Preguntaba mientras posaba el florero que ya contenía el agua y las flores en la mesa del profesor.

-¡Viene un nuevo alumno! Pero al parecer es un dos mayor que nosotras.-

-Tendrá que ir entonces con Madoka-san ¿no?-

-Si es que… recuerda Chihiro hay cinco cursos por cada nivel, así que si le toca con nuestra superior sería una gran suerte, le podríamos pedir que nos lo presente en caso de que fuera atractivo ¿qué piensas? ¿Ah?-Decía con gran picardía, ella de por si se llamaba una persona afortunada porque nunca le hizo falta un novio, pero nunca duró mucho con ninguno es una persona muy autosuficiente y ellos se aburrían de que no los tomaran en cuenta, la mayoría de sus novios eran del mismo medio en el cual ella quería sobresalir que es el periodismo, suele ir a unos cursos en la universidad y allí es donde los conoce.-

-Que eres una obsesionada por los hombres… pero bueno supongo que querer conocer a alguien no tiene nada de malo, esperemos a que…- Antes de que Chihiro terminara es interrumpida por Akito.

-Vaya… bueno supongo que a las jóvenes a esta edad lo único que quieren es encontrar un novio-

-¡Aki-chan! ¿No sabes que no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de otros?-Hablaba con un leve tono de molestia, él y ella nunca se llevaron bien y no lo iban a hacer ahora.

-Vaya, Minazuki no es mi culpa oír tus gritos, y si lo gritas es para que el mundo entero los oiga y comente, así que tú eliges, o hablas más bajo o simplemente agacha la cabeza y escucha lo que te dicen, porque simplemente he comentado algo que claramente tu has gritado-

-Akito-kun… Hikaru-chan… por favor no empiecen…-Rogaba Chihiro.-

-¡No te metas Chihiro! Aki-chan deberías ser un poco más amable-

-Contigo me será casi imposible-

-Está más que claro que nos odiamos mutuamente, entonces evitemos todo tipo de roces que pueda haber, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Por mí no hay problema- Luego ambos miran a Chihiro como dando a entender que la única persona que tenían en común era a Chihiro como amiga o al menos intento por parte de Akito, que intentaba ignorarla-

-¿chicos…? ¿Por qué me están mirando así…?-

-Tendrás que escoger Chihiro… a Aki-chan o a mí-

-¡Hikaru! Eso no lo puedo hacer, a ambos los estimo, son mis compañeros de curso… me sería muy difícil ignorar a alguno de los dos, así que no me metan en sus problemas-Estaba bastante confundida, pero no por una estúpida pelea de sus compañeros iba a dejar de hablarle a uno para compensar al otro.-

-Sabes Ogino creo que por tu lealtad a tus amigos de alguna forma u otra logro respetarte y quizás apreciarte (pero sólo un poco) –

-Gracias Akito-kun-

-Mejor ni pregunto por mí, de seguro me odias Aki-chan-

-¿Ogino oíste algún mosquito? Siento que algo anda zumbando en mi oído-

-Ja, ja, muy graciosos.-

Después de esa conversación varios alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a sus salas, cuando al fin todos llegaron a la sala entra el profesor.-

-Buenos días Alumnos, esta vez no se sentaran, hay un acto, así que por favor vayan todos al auditorio.-

-¿Señor?-Hikaru estaba en busca de nueva información y esta era sobre el nuevo compañero que tendran los del tercer nivel.-

-¿Sí, Minazuki?-

-¿Es por el ingreso del nuevo alumno?-

-Sí y no, este acto es porque dentro de poco los alumnos de tercero tendrán que comenzar a prepararse para dar el examen de admisión a la universidad, y el rector de este establecimiento desea darles una charla donde hablará de las universidades más importantes, y todo alumno que quiera oír dicha charla podrá quedarse-

-¿Ósea que nos presentan al nuevo alumno y luego los que quieren se van y los que no se quedan?-

-Resumido, sí-

-¡Wow! ¡Chihiro! Quedémonos a la charla, así perderemos las dos primeras horas de Física, y de paso podremos ver detenidamente al chico nuevo-

-¡Señorita Minazuki! Por decir eso, usted vendrá a la sala sin tener la posibilidad de elegir de quedarse o no y espero que la señorita Ogino no se quede por la misma razón- Miró nuevamente de forma de reproche a Hikaru.

-Pero profesor… Yo… ¡Oh, vamos Sensei… no sea malo! Quienes se quedaran lo hacen por lo mismo-

-A diferencia de usted, señorita Minazuki, los demás alumnos si les interesa la charla y no la usan como una excusa para perder clases-

-¡Pero…!-

-No hay pero que valga- El profesor, que estaba bastante molesto se dirige al auditorio dejando así a una alumna muy descolocada, quien murmuraba cosas en contra del profesor.

-Bueno Ogino tal parece que mientras Minasuki anota los ejercicios de física nosotros perdemos las clases- Comentó Akito sin mirar a Hikaru-

-¡Arg! ¡AKI-CHAN BAKA!- Gritó una furiosa Hikaru-

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? Bueno puedes desquitarte como quieras, ya que probablemente seas la única que tenga clases de física, sin comentar que con eso podrás subir tus notas, porque si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien saco el peor promedio en física-

-¡BAKA!...-

-Akito-kun…. Hikaru-chan… ¡por favor! - Rogaba a ambos para que dejaran de discutir-

Cuando llegaron al auditorio también estaban llegando los del 3-C (el curso de Madoka) y en eso Chihiro puede ver la figura de su superior, era realmente una mujer muy hermosa, de figura delgada, alta y muy agradable se podía entablar con ella muy fácilmente una conversación amena y sin pausa.

-¡Chihiro!-

-Madoka-san… ¿sabes quién es el nuevo alumno?- Cuando Chihiro terminó su pregunta Akito la empujo levemente, disculpándose levantando la mano.

-No lo sé, Chihiro, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? Ven, ven por aquí hay un asiento- Chihiro fue tomada de la mano por sorpresa y llevada por su superior a un lugar en donde quedaban cinco asientos desocupados -

-¡Señorita Madoka-Sempai!- Gritaba una jovencita que llevaba dos trencitas y unos lentes-

-Arisu-chan, también ven, aún en esta fila hay varios asientos- Madoka esperó a que la chica pasará para luego ella seguir, Chihiro estaba un poco perturbada, quería estar sentada con sus amigos, porque en el caso de que Akito y Hikaru llegasen a sentarse juntos, la charla sería un verdadero desastre, porque a ellos no les importaba ni el lugar ni la razón, sólo comenzaba la pelea y no terminaba hasta que uno se aburriera y de por medio hay gritos e incluso si Hikaru se exaspera golpeará al aire y de paso a quienes choquen con sus brazos (generalmente es Akito el que termina lastimado por los golpes)-

-¡Akito-kun! ¡Hikaru-chan! Vengan, por acá, les he reservado dos asientos- Akito al ver que sólo quedaba un asiento al lado de Chihiro se apresuró, obligando a que Hikaru se sentará al lado de Arisu-

-Madoka-sempai ¿por qué nos sentamos con estos niños?-

-Arisu-chan, Chihiro es una persona a quien yo estimo mucho y los amigos de ella también son mis amigos-

-Ah, ya veo…-

-Oye, Madoka, ¿quién es esta?- Hikaru apunta a Arisu- por cierto si el tipo es guapo y entra en tu curso ¿me lo presentaras, verdad?-

Arisu al oír como trataban a su superior con tanta confianza decide ponerla en su lugar y de paso le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo has llamado a Madoka-SENPAI? Deberías respetarla, es tu superior y agradece a que estas cerca de ella y de que puedes aprovechar de su dulce compañía-

-¡Mmmm! Mmmm mmm mmm- Hikaru no podía responder por tener la boca tapada-

-¡Miren, miren ya va a empezar!-

-Buenos días, alumnos y profesores, estamos hoy reunidos en el auditorio con dos propósitos, el primero por el ingreso de un nuevo alumno a nuestro establecimiento y el segundo será un charla que de seguro a más de alguno le gustará escuchar, que es todo lo referente a las universidades a las cuales ustedes pueden optar y nombraremos también las áreas en las que se han especializado, pero bueno… de eso ya hablaremos, ahora por favor denle la bienvenida a Nigihayami Kohakunus, por favor ven, y saluda a tus compañeros- Decía mientras bajaba del podium, dejándole lado a Kohaku.

-Buenos días- Kohaku estaba en el podium y miraba hacia un punto fijo.- Mi nombre es Nigihiyami Kohakunus, mucho gusto-

-¿Ko… Kohaku…?- Chihiro estaba realmente impresionada, no esperaba que fuera él, tenía ganas de salir corriendo e ir a abrazarlo, preguntarle tantas cosas, cosas que probablemente dieran a una larga historia pero no le importaba sólo quería ahora estar con él, oírlo, mirarlo, tocarlo, y muchas otras cosas, sus ojos lentamente se inundaban de lagrimas- Madoka-san… por favor repíteme el nombre.-

-¿El del nuevo alumno? ¿Chihiro? ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están llorosos.-

-Sí, es que me ha entrado algo…-Se excusaba mientras pasaba sus manos para quitas las lagrimas que de forma traviesa rodaron por sus mejillas.-

-El nombre del chico nuevo es Nigihiyami Kohakunus.-

-Entonces…Oí bien… -Por sus ojos rodaban lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad esperó tantos años por verle y ahora el estaba allí, frente a ella, lo miraba y no creía el hermoso ser que estaba apreciando, él quien fue su único y primer amor estaba a un par de metros de distancia, no lo podía creer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí y estar con él abrazándolo y pidiéndole que no la vuelva a dejar jamás que no la suelte porque teme a tener que volver a sufrir esa soledad que tanto odiaba, lo quería para ella y para nadie más, egoísta pensó para sí, pero eso era lo que quería en esos momentos y sus sentimientos que fueron guardados muy en lo profundo de su ser comenzaban a emerger con mucha fuerza sintiendo una gran confusión algo que no explicaba bien.-

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba Akito que la había sacado de su trance y de su lluvia de recuerdos, todo se revivió en unos segundos, toda su aventura vivida pasó frente a sus ojos en tan sólo un par de segundos, miró a su compañero media confundida-

-¿Eh?...-Sólo gesticulo esas palabras, estaba completamente ida, rogaba porque todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera otro sueño, rogaba que no fuera una coincidencia, pedía a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que no fuera un sueño que alguien le diera una bofetada para asegurarse de que lo estaba viviendo de verdad y que si no era que no la despertaran jamás porque prefería vivir en una fantasía que en la monótona realidad.

-Nigihayami tu curso será el 3-C, por favor que un profesor se encargue de llevarlo con sus compañeros-Puntualizó el Director que estaba presto a realizar su charla de las universidades y sus implementaciones.-

-Yo me encargaré, ven conmigo Nigihayami, te presentaré a tus compañeros y luego si quieres te daré un recorrido, mostrándote donde están ubicados todos los salones.- El profesor ve a todo el 3-C muy revolucionado, especialmente las chicas, todas se peleaban por ver al nuevo chico que a sus ojos era realmente atractivo-

-Señorita Minazuki, haga el favor de venir conmigo al salón-Le indicó el profesor de Física a la joven que era conocida por su energía y dinamismo.

-¿No puedo quedarme con Chihiro?-Preguntó poniendo ojos de cordero degollado para ver si la dejaban y de paso apreciar la vista, porque bien estaba entretenida pensando en cómo fastidiar a los demás tuvo tiempo para ver relativamente bien al chico nuevo.

-No, porque sólo quiere perder clases con eso-Contesto sin mirarla si quiera y mientras lo decía se encaminaba a la salida llevando consigo a un par de alumnos que no estaban tan interesados en eso y preferían ciertamente el área de física antes que estar sentados escuchando un montón de cosas que no sean nada referente a las carreras que ellos piensan tomar.

-Nos vemos- Akito le sacaba la lengua y la despedía sin lamentarse, más sonreía para sí.

Kohaku después de ser interrogado por sus nuevos compañeros no veía lugar en el cual podía sentarse, pensó que debía haber buscado un asiento mientras estaba en el podium, de ahí tenía una vista panorámica pero ahora sólo podía limitarse a mirar a sus alrededores, cuando en eso se topa con una mirada.-

-¿Chihiro?...- Kohaku abrió sus ojos y la miró detenidamente, él esperaba poder acostumbrarse a la vida de los humanos para luego ir en busca de Chihiro pero no contaba con que ella seguía en ese lugar, en realidad él desconocía claramente de dónde ella provenía y que llegó al mundo de los dioses por casualidad, la miró un par de segundos y pudo ver que la chica que alguna vez fue niña ahora era una hermosa mujer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie más todo lo contrario porque su belleza era incomparable con ninguna otra que él haya visto en toda su vida, sin contar que para él ella era la única persona para la cual tenía ojos.-

-Es Haku- Chihiro estaba segura, ese no era otro más que querido Haku, ella se levanto de su asiento, pero una mano la detiene, y no es otra más que la de Akito, la mira con una cara de reproche y la obliga a sentarse jalándole el brazo, Akito estaba realmente molesto, no tenía idea de quién era ese tipo que hacía que Chihiro sintiera ganas de correr hacía él.-

-Disculpen… tengo que ir a sentarme- Sin más Kohaku se dirigió a donde estaba Chihiro-

-¿Nigihayami-san? ¿Desea sentarse con nosotros?- Preguntaba Madoka, pero en esos momentos Kohaku no oía a nadie, sólo quería estar con Chihiro, tanto tiempo había pasado, y ahora que la miraba sabía que los años pasados hicieron con ella algo maravilloso, para sus ojos no había nadie más hermosa que ella-

-¡Haku!- Chihiro salto a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Chihiro…-Él le devolvió el abrazo, y sintió algo que nunca había experimentado, su corazón daba mil latidos por minuto o al menos así se sentía.-

-No… no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- Su voz temblaba, no quería separarse de él, no quería creer que fuera otro juego de su mente, no quería saber si era sueño o realidad, sólo quería estar así, aferrada a él, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Hey, hey, espero que no se la pasen así. Ahora espero que Chihiro nos cuente el como ustedes se conocieron, porque al menos a mi me tienen con la duda- Decía un muy molesto Akito.-

-No es el deber de ella el tener que contarte el cómo nos conocimos, Chihiro tenemos que hablar ¿podremos salir ahora?- Haku la aparto un poco, y viendo que ella se había calmado un poco le sonrió.-

-¿Ahora? Emm… yo- Madoka la toca el brazo para que la mirara y asiente, como dándole a entender que debe ir- Haku… Supongo que sí, vamos, permiso, Akito-kun por favor cúbreme si el profesor llega a preguntar por mi ¿sí?- Aún se secaba las lágrimas, porque aún una que otra corría por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Qué es esto!?... Chihiro no puedes salir-

-Akito-kun guarda silencio, por favor-Miró a Haku y le sonrió luego movió su cabeza en dirección a la salida, ya encaminados fueron al patio, era todo verde, bastante llamativo, había una pileta que funcionaba a medias, apenas tiraba un hilo de agua, pero después de todo ese era su cometido y lo hacía como podía, Chihiro se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, no se podía apreciar bien porque acababa de empezar el invierno (8 de Agosto) y las hojas que este podía proporcionarles habían sido víctimas del otoño -

-¿Por dónde comienzo?-preguntaba Haku quien no dejaba de observarla, estaba perdido en sus ojos de color castaño, su cabello que lo invitaba a acariciarlo y esos labios que le pedían a gritos que fueran probados, pero tenía que calmarse primero las explicaciones luego los actos, aun que fuera frió tenía que hacerlo o si no nunca lo haría-

-¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste para dejar a Yu-Baaba? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Hace cuanto que estás en este mundo? ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo de los dioses? Haku… responderme…por favor – Su voz, que era una dulce melodía para los oídos del dragón, todo eso era una droga, una de la cual no quería ser curado, una que no tenía tratamiento alguno.-

-Deje Aburaya no hace mucho… un par de meses han pasado, el contrato que teníamos se termino y ahora soy libre, pero antes de eso tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Zeniiba por eso no he venido antes, eso me tuvo muy ocupado- Se oía un poco aburrido por tener que explicar los tontos problemas que tuvo para salir de allí, se estaba auto convenciendo de que las explicaciones podían ser dadas cualquier otro día.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-Chihiro que estaba en la misma situación no podía dejar de apreciar a su antiguo amor, sus ojos eran tan intensos y sentía que cada vez que cruzaban miradas sentía que se iba hundiendo dentro de esa profundidad que mostraban dichos ojos.

-Zeniiba… bueno ella quería que la ayudará a que las cosas con Yu-Baaba no terminaran siempre en peleas, ella también quería estar con Bou, pero como imaginas Yu-Baaba no acepto, bueno y cuando al fin lo hizo pude venir a buscarte, en verdad no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto- Se sentó al lado de ella, seguía con una batalla interna y al parecer estaba optando ciertamente por tomar medidas drásticas.-

-Haku… Siempre te he tenido muy presente, todos los días pensaba… en ti, Aburaya, Yu-Baaba, Zeniiba, en el regalo que me dio y que aún uso… pero en quien siempre pensaba era en ti… Haku yo…-Chihiro apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, ese contacto tan ínfimo causo reacciones en ambos, en ella sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y él pudo apreciar más de cerca el rostro de la joven, su rostro era puro de lozanía y su cabello que era largo y sedoso, no podía evitar el querer tocarlo.-

-Chihiro… creeme que yo también pensaba en ti, solía hacer mi trabajo y en mis ratos libres pensaba en que podrías estar haciendo, o en qué lugar estarías y… con quien- Sonrió y mientras le dedicaba su dulce sonrisa dejo que su mano se aproximara al rostro de ella y lo comenzara a acariciar.-

-Haku, no podría estar con nadie más que con…- Chihiro toma las manos de Haku y lo mira esperando alguna reacción por parte de él-

-Chihiro, he vuelto por ti- Al decir eso Haku suelta las manos de Ogino para luego abrazarla- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado-Su cabeza esta posada sobre el hombro de Chihiro, ella podía sentir como el suave aliento del dragón acariciaba su piel.-

-No me apartaré de ti… yo quiero estar contigo, porque eres la personas más importante- Se podían ver unas lagrimas que se asomaban nuevamente por los ojos de la joven, Haku al sentir que ella temblaba, la tomo por la cintura y posó su mano sobre su cabellera y comenzó a acariciarla-

-No lo hagas… no te apartes… yo…-Se sintió apenado antes de poder decir sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven y busco una salida rápida y fácil.- ¿Chihiro quien era el que te tomo del brazo?-Trató de desviar un poco el tema, sufría viéndola derramando lagrimas y más si fue por su culpa.

-Akito-kun, es mi compañero… desde hace 6 años que nos conocemos, y tuve la suerte de volver a estar con él en la preparatoria-

-¿Suerte…? … Hmph.-

-¿Podría ser…? No… no creo… ¿Haku estás celoso?- Chihiro ahora se veía divertida, se secaba las pocas lagrimas que había derramado unos momentos atrás, seguía en los brazos de Kohaku y ahora estaban frente a frente-

-…-

-No lo tomes tan en serio, es sólo una broma, no podría pasar nada entre él y yo-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hay alguien más?-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Y…?- Kohaku había cambiado no había visto esa expresión, celos, por primera vez sentía que el verdadero Kohaku estaba frente a ella y se mostraba tal cual era no como en sus sueños, claro que sus sueños eran bastante más románticos, pero había una gran diferencia, que ahora estaba segura que lo podía oler, tocar, ver, sentir y eso la hacia feliz-

-Y… nada ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Además era yo quien hacía las preguntas, por cierto Haku… no paso nada en el Aburaya ¿o sí?-Si se trataba de ver quien le fue infiel a quien, ella también podía participar.

-¿Algo como qué?- Notó algo raro en los ojos de Chihiro como si en ellos tuviera la esperanza de algo.

-Ya sabes… Tú… alguna chica… quizás alguna amiga de Rin…-Ya que hablaban de las relaciones tenía que asegurarse de que no había pasado nada allá, nada que hubiese hecho peligrar el cumplimiento de su promesa.

-No, sólo me limitaba a hacer mi trabajo lo demás no me importaba, sólo me centraba en terminar lo más rápido posible, quería verte, así que me dedicaba a hacer lo que me correspondía y esperar a que los días pasaran para cumplir nuestra promesa-

-Haku…- Sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba segura que amaba a ese 'dragón', y ahora que estaba con él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sintió y siente, luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio se decidió- Tengo que decirte algo… que probablemente tú ya lo sepas…-

-¿Qué es? ¿Más preguntas?- Él estaba dispuesto a contarle todo con cada detalle, pero ciertamente más que ver como salían los sonidos de sus labios, prefería callarlos posando los de él sobre los de ella, pero no, todo a su tiempo, primero las explicaciones y luego los actos, así debía ser, pero no quería esperar más.

-Que…yo… te… te…. te…te… te…. te…- el rostro de la joven comienza a ruborizarse, y empieza a murmurar cosas sin sentido, como dándose fuerza a si misma para poder continuar con su declaración pero ya llevaba unos quince minutos así y al parecer el joven dragón comenzaba a mostrar cierta impaciencia más aún que ahora la joven comenzaba a bajar la mirada esto hizo que él la mirara con cierta incredulidad no entendía bien que hacía para que ella se comportará de esa manera, pero aún así tenía que esperar.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?- Él realmente ansiaba oír las palabras de Chihiro, pero como todos su paciencia tenía un límite y ciertamente la chica lo estaba llevando a ese límite-

Cuando escucho la pregunta, dio por entendido que debía decirlo ahora o nunca, porque no iban a estar ahí toda la mañana sentados escuchando murmullos, así que alzó la voz y dijo -Que yo te quiero- Después de eso cerró sus ojos y arrugó un poco la falda cuando apretó las manos sobre sus piernas-

-Yo también te quiero Chihiro- En su rostro se podía ver la confusión que pasaba en su ser, quizás ella le dijo ese te quiero con la intención de hacerle ver que lo quería como un amigo y su respuesta fue tan inmediata que se dio a entender que ambos malinterpretaron el significado de ese te quiero-

Ella lo notó y entendiendo lo que su rostro decía trato de reafirmar su declaración-Sí, pero no como a un simple amigo… si no que algo más, quiero decir… que me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, Haku… yo… yo realmente te quiero, quiero decir… Haku…Kimi… wo… Aishiteru… Daisuki- Después de alzar un poco su mirada la volvió a bajar para disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Chihiro… mírame- Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, Haku bufó y luego la tomo por el mentón e hizo que levantara un poco la cabeza, al hacer eso Chihiro abrió sus ojos-

-¿…. Qué…. Qué… piensas…?- Antes de que terminará su pregunta Haku posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par podía sentir como su rostro ya sonrojado comenzaba a tornarse de color carmesí, pero luego decidió aprovechar la dulce caricia que su amado Haku le estaba regalando, cerró sus ojos y le respondió y lentamente el beso que en un principio fue sólo un roce, inocente que comenzaba a volverse cada vez más apasionado, ambos se necesitaban y ahora que estaban juntos no querían volver a separarse, ella sintió por primera vez el sabor que tenían los labios de su querido Haku, lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no se comparaba a ninguno de sus sueños, Haku quien estaba un poco incomodo se acerco más a ella haciendo que se separaran momentáneamente, pero sólo ayudo a que tomaran un poco de aire para luego seguir con el beso, ella poso sus manos sobre el cuello de él y en respuesta él la envolvió en un abrazó y su beso siguió era como un juego el cual ninguno de los pensaba perder aún que en realidad no habría ni un ganador y ningún perdedor, más fue como toda una ceremonia, siguiendo cada paso como si eso hubiese estado escrito, cada rincón era una ola de emociones, se tomaron su tiempo y había tiempo y no querían apurarse, todo fue lento, y ese momento quedó detenido en la gran eternidad, el tiempo comenzó a ampliarse y los segundos parecían minutos pero por más que eso quedara plasmado en el tiempo quería que durara más, era algo tan esperado y tan complaciente, cuando rompieron el beso se quedaron unos momentos mirándose, con el rubor en sus mejillas, estaban ahí, juntos y eso era todo lo que querían, estar así por siempre y que eso no se terminará nunca.

-…Ehhh… Haku… - Se alejo un poco de él, para luego apoyarse en el árbol que los proveía de sombra. Él la soltó y dejó de abrazar y se dejo caer en el pasto, se quedó allí mirando como pasaban las nubes- ¿Me permites tu mano, Haku?- él sólo inspiró hondo y luego alargo su mano, ella la tomo entre sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él-

-Chihiro…-Él se levanto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Sí?...-Ella estaba muy sonrojada más que por el beso por que le había dicho lo que sentía…-

Él se acerco a ella y en un susurro le dijo.- Te amo…-Y aprovechando la proximidad que tenía él con el rostro de ella, poso sus labios sobre la mejilla de ella, pudo sentir como ardían las mejillas de ella y no dudaba que las de él estuvieran en el mismo estado, ella al sentir que los labios de él se apartaban de su cara lo abrazo impidiéndole que se apartará de ella ni un centímetro más.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahh… ¿Señorita Minazuki que tanto ve por la ventana? Y de paso nos da la respuesta del ejercicio n° 25- El profesor de física estaba ciertamente molesto, no sólo porque la clase pasada había sido todo un caos con los caracoles (un experimento que hicieron) donde tenían que calcular la velocidad e ir marcando el trayecto y el recorrido que hacia el caracol, entre otras cosas, pero ahora además la estudiante con más bajo promedio en su asignatura no daba señales de querer revertir dicha situación más bien se veía todo lo contrario.-

-¿Señor? ¿Dijo algo?- Hikaru estaba realmente sumida en lo que estaba pasando afuera, lástima que una rama le impedía ver que pasaba claramente, no podía ver los rostros de los dos que estaban fuera.

-¡Señorita Minazuki, salga! No la quiero ver en esta clase a menos de que se decida a prestar atención en clases y a desarrollar los ejercicios, ¿le queda claro?-

-Sí, sí ya lo sé, no me haga la lata ¿quiere?, por cierto señor, su corbata no va con el traje-

-¡FUERA!-

-Si ya lo oí, bueno al fin y al cabo logre lo que quería- Posa su mano sobre el umbral de la puerta- ¡Hora libre!- Dice eso mientras hacía la señal de victoria y luego se iba corriendo, quería saber quiénes eran los que estaban allá afuera, seguramente no le creerían que dos alumnos aprovechaban las horas para poder avanzar en su relación amorosa- ¡Nadie me lo va a creer!, maravilloso, maravilloso, con esto los del diario me dejaran entrar sin chistar, ¡por fin podré ser parte del periódico del colegio!, ¡sugoi, sugoi! ¡Una primicia! ¡Primera plana!- Seguía corriendo muy feliz.-


	2. Chapter 2

-Se hace tarde-

-Sí… ¿te parece si te muestro el colegio? Aún quedan unos minutos, no quiero ir a la sala aún-

Kohaku asiente y se levanta, luego extiende su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, obviamente ella acepta.-Gracias- Ahora Chihiro lo conduce por la escalera a el segundo piso para mostrarle la cafetería.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Casi, casi, ¡Prepárense alumnos ecchi, que dentro de poco estarán en la primera plana, gracias a MOI!- Cuando está bajando las escaleras, mira en dirección al árbol a todas partes, y no hay nadie (obvio, si ya se habían ido -_-U)- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡Noooo! ¿Dónde están? ¡Mi primicia! ¡Arruinada! Ya verán… los descubriré-

-¿Quién es la que hace tanto ruido? *yawn*- Había otro joven somnoliento sentado bajo la sombra de otro árbol-

-¡Tarou-chan!-

-¿¡A quien llamas así!? Tratadme con más respeto Minazuki, ¿se te olvida que soy tu superior? ¿Y por qué estas a esta hora fuera de tu aula?-

-Es que fui expulsada por el profesor, Tarou-chan… ¿Dime has visto por casualidad a una parejita hottie?-

-Deja de poner el maldito chan después de mi nombre, acepto el san y en el último caso kun pero CHAN ¿Me crees chica o qué?-

-¡Pero Tarou-chan! Si con esa cara tan kawaii como me dices eso, no, no, Tarou-chan es Tarou-chan y punto-

-¡Minazuki! NUNCA ENTRARAS A NUESTRO CLUB SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR ASÍ-

-¡Kyaaaa! Tarou-chan grita muy fuerte, bueno, entonces tú te pierdes mi primicia… Es algo que se esparciría por todos los cursos… causaría un gran revuelo.-

-¿Mmm? ¿Y qué seria esta vez?-

-Ya sabes que aquí está prohibido todo tipo de relaciones amorosas, muchos alumnos han sido expulsados por eso y también han reclamado… Pero, yo, como futura gran periodista, he descubierto que una pareja no sólo se ven a escondidas sino que además salen en horas de clases a verse para luego… *besarse*- Lo ultimo lo dice un poco apenada-

-¿Y quieres que se arme un caos con esta pareja, no?-

-Tú sí que me entiendes Tarou-chan, sabes perfectamente que nunca te he decepcionado con las grandes noticias, y aún no entiendo porque no me aceptas en el club *sniff*- Hikaru comienza a llorar (actuando)- ¡Todo sea por el mundo! ¡Y porque siempre sepan la verdad! … Tarou-chan… No me has dicho que hacías durmiendo a ESTAS HORAS, eso también sería un buen tema para tratar ¿sabes?-

-Uhhh… bueno… la verdad estaba planeando…- Hikaru lo interrumpe mientras sacaba un lápiz y una libreta de bolsillo.

-Expulsado… El presidente de clases de 3-A ha sido expulsado de clase, quien a la vez también es presidente del club del periódico de este establecimiento, cómo podrán ver en las siguientes fotos, nuestro irresponsable presidente se pasa las horas durmiendo mientras esta expulsado en vez de estar esperando en la puerta de la sala, les plantearé las siguientes preguntas ¿cómo es posible que él, a quien le dimos toda nuestra confianza, pueda darnos a cambio este tipo de actitudes? ¿Acaso todos nuestros alumnos seguirán su ejemplo? Y si es así ¿qué clase de escuela sería esta? Como la gran preparatoria que es esta no podemos permitir que alumnos como él tengan tales títulos para luego obviarlos y pasarse por alto las reglas del mismo…- Mientras decía eso el joven Hirosue la escuchaba atentamente temiendo lo peor- Y para terminar con esto, daré mi opinión, creo que deberían quitarle los cargos de presidente y dárselos a alguien con las aptitudes necesarias, en el caso del club pondré a una gran persona que se esfuerza mucho por traerles diariamente nuevas noticias, no es otra que Minazuki Hikaru, una joven que a sus dieciséis años ya es toda una periodista formada y que tan sólo por su corta edad no ha sacado el titulo, pero que seguramente cuando lo tenga será una de las mejores periodistas que han salido en estos últimos tiempos.- Dijo eso con sus ojos ciertamente iluminados teniendo un sueño donde estaba ella viéndose siguiendo la pista de algún gran caso.- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Así será!-

-Sueña Minazuki, pero en fin… supongo que me has convencido y no por tu indirecta de expulsarme del club, te esperaré hoy, nos veremos en la salida, ahora me retiro antes de que me termine arrepintiendo-

-Gracias Tarou-chan, sabía que eras un gran tipo muy pero muy… en lo profundo, no más profundo, bueno en alguna parte en las profundidades de tu ser, una última cosa ¿viste a los amantes por aquí?-

-Si los hubiera visto te lo diría y no te estaría aceptando en el club porque yo mismo me encargaría de escribir el articulo-

-¡Wow! ¿Me estas prometiendo una primera plana?-

-No sueñes tanto niña- Diciendo eso se levanta y acaricia levemente la cabeza de ella.-

-Arigatou Tarou-chan- Espera a verlo lo suficiente lejos para luego decir- ¡Pronto tendré tu puesto Tarou-chan!- Comienza a reír como loca.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y esta es la biblioteca, no es muy grande, pero créeme que tiene todos los libro que te puedas imaginar, ¿quieres que entremos?-

-Si tú quieres…-

-¡Haku! ¿Y ese ánimo? Serías un poco más amable, te estoy mostrando el lugar donde pasaras la mayor parte del día-

-He venido acá única y exclusivamente por ti-

-Viniste a aprender a como vivir en este mundo-

-Pero ahora eso fue desplazado por la verdadera razón por la que vine a este mundo, que ere tú-

-Haku…- Chihiro se acerca a él pero se ve interrumpida por la presencia de alguien más.-

-¡Chihiro! ¡Wow! ¿Ya eres amiga del chico nuevo?- A esta chica no le importaba si estaban en una biblioteca o no, gritaba en todas partes- Esta bien lindo ¿no?- esto último lo dice en secreto a su amiga.-

-Hai, bastante…- Chihiro sabía mejor que nadie que su querido Haku no era sólo lindo, si no que era todo lo que ella necesitaba para seguir con su vida, ahora estaba completa, la parte faltante se unió a ella y en el momento menos esperado.

-¿Chi… Chihiro?... ¿Qué has dicho?...- Hikaru estaba muy sorprendida en todos esos años sabía que su amiga estaba en la espera de alguien, y por lo mismo nunca escucho de ella alguna opinión acerca de un chico- ¿Vas por él?-

-¡Ehh!- Chihiro estaba completamente roja.- Su… supongo que sí.-

-¿Estás enferma?... ¿Te sientes bien?...- Ahora sí que era preocupante, no tenía idea del porqué del cambio tan abrupto de su amiga varios chicos se le habían declarado y en todos los casos la respuesta era un no, pero ahora era ella quien estaba interesada en el chico.-

-¡Ah! Lo siento Haku, ella es una amiga, Hikaru Minazuki-

-Mucho gusto Minazuki-

-Hikaru-chan… él es Nigihiyami Kohakunus-

-Es un placer conocerte Kohakunus-san- Después de verlo bien, toma a su amiga y la lleva a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que él no escuchara.- ¡Kyaaaaa! Es demasiado lindo, guapo, atractivo, seductor, atrayente, encantador, es… es… Todo un bishounen, Chihiro no dudo del porque tu cambio de opinión, realmente es muy… no hay palabras para describirlo-

-Je, je…-

-Pero tengo la impresión que te hará un poco difícil, ¿sabías que dentro de poco se hará la encuesta del chico más "top"? no dudo que muchas chicas van a votar por él.-

-¿Ehhh?... No… no… De todas formas no es problema-

-¿Mmm?... acaso hay algo entre ustedes… Creía que desconocías al alumno nuevo.-

-Ahh… yo… No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, y sí, desconocía de quien era el chico nuevo, pero resulta que nosotros nos conocemos desde hace seis años atrás.-

-¡Ajá! Era él, era él a quien esperabas.-

-Hai…- Dijo eso nuevamente con el rubor en su cara.

-¡No sabes lo enojado que estará Aki-chan!-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Akito-kun con Haku?-

-¿Haku? ¡Ah! Vaya… que confianza se tiene ¿ah?...-

-¡Hikaru-chan! No seas así ¡me da vergüenza!-

-¿Qué te da vergüenza Chihiro?- Haku al aburrirse de estar excluido de la conversación fue a donde ellas se encontraban.-

-¡Ha… Haku!... Ehh… yo… Tú sabes… -

-¿Ahh? ¿Ahhh?- Hikaru los miraba, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, era un mundo aparte para ellos- ¡Claro! Como no lo vi, Haku has venido a este colegio sólo por Chihiro, ¿verdad?-

-¡Hikaru-chan! No digas cosas como esa.-

-Está bien, no tengo problema en responder eso, la verdad no sabía que ella estaba acá, pero si lo hubiese sabido no hubiese dudado entre esta o la otra preparatoria que también había visto-

-Supongo que la quieres mucho… ¿más que amiga?-

-Si así fuera ¿qué?-

-¡Chihiro es una declaración indirecta! Que le vas a responder.-

-Ella no necesita responder-

-¡Ohh! Ósea que ya habían hablado… quizás no sea un amor no correspondido, verdad ¿Chihiro?-

-Haku…-

-¡Ay, Dios! Como es posible que dos personas que saben que se quieren estén aquí uno frente al otro sin demos…- Al fin le cayó la teja- ¿Han estado en el patio?-

-Sí, le fui a mostrar a Haku parte del colegio, y dentro de eso fuimos al patio ¿por qué?-

-Es que…- Haku al ver como la chica reaccionaba entendió que no podía ser nada bueno así que se metió nuevamente en la conversación.-

-Pero estuvimos sólo unos minutos, luego fuimos a ver el colegio.-

-¿Cuánto habrán estado? ¿Unos quince minutos?- No quería creer que ellos fueran su pareja a la que tanto buscaba pero debía asegurarse, porque no sabía hasta que punto podía serle fiel a su amiga, ya que era su oportunidad para asegurarse con el puesto que tanto anhelaba.-

-No fue mucho tiempo, sólo unos instantes, digamos unos… 10 minutos- Mintió Haku, Chihiro lo miró en forma de reproche, pero no objetó si lo hizo fue por algo y sabía que tendría alguna respuesta.-

-Ahhh…Kohakunus -san creo que deberían volver, de seguro la charla esta pronto a terminar, y no querrás ser castigado en tu primer día de clases, ¿no?-

-Supongo que no.-

-Entonces vamos Haku, te llevaré… volveremos a el auditorio espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.-

-¿Una cita en medio del colegio?- Susurró en el oído de Chihiro.-

-¡No!... no es así.- Se volvió a sonrojar, al recordar el beso de recibimiento, el cual prontamente esperaba a que se repitiera.-

-Vamos…-

-Hai, hai, Haku, ya voy, adelántate un poco si quieres.- Él fue primero y ella se quedó con Hikaru quien la miraba con picardía y sonreía.-

-Te ha cambiado el semblante.-

-¿Huh? No… es sólo un amigo… un viejo amigo.-

-Te gusta y sabes que quieres ser más que eso, o si no, no me hubieras dicho que ibas tras él, ¿verdad?-

-¡Ahhh…! Él esta esperándome, después hablamos-

-¿Vas a almorzar con él?-

-Ya quisiera… pero le prometí a Madoka-san encontrarme con ella.-

-Pues dile que no, acaso ella es más importante que el chico que te gusta.-

-No dejaré una amistad abandonada por momentos de euforia, mis amigos son una parte muy importante para mí.- Y en sus pensamientos se dijo a sí misma- Como los amigos que hice en Aburaya y que quizás nunca vea… Bou… Rin… ¡Que estás pensando, Haku está contigo y eso debe bastar! Después de todo sigo siendo una mimada… lo quiero todo.- Su semblante se ensombreció y su amiga se percató de eso, quizás no fue algo bueno lo que dijo, pero en fin, ella era un poco extraña después de todo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-*Yawn* Que aburrido.-

-Akito-kun, le he visto molesto durante toda la charla, ¿será por la joven Chihiro?-

-¿Ah?... Sempai… ¿Qué dice? ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué una de mis compañeras se fue con un desconocido?-

Dio unas pequeñas risas y luego dijo.- Al parecer ni usted aún se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no se preocupe seguramente pronto lo hará, pero le recomiendo apurarse porque es muy probable que tenga competencia.-

-¿Ehh?... Darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… Lo siento Senpai pero no puedo admitir algo así, no siento nada más que afinidad con ella.-

-Lo más seguro es que esa afinidad sea más que eso, y no lo niegue, es algo que se ve a flor de piel.- En eso se ve que alguien abre la puerta pero no pasa.-

-¿ Nigihiyami? ¿Por qué no entr…?- No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que entraba Ogino y detrás de ellas venía Kohaku.-

-Arigatou Haku.-

-No es nada.-

-¡Pero qué joven más cortés! ¿No cree lo mismo Srta. Madoka-sempai?-

-Estoy de acuerdo Arisu-chan.-

-¡Creo que me he enamorado de su cortesía! ¡Aquí casi no existen ese tipo hombres galantes!- Afirmaba con sus ojos iluminados poniéndole cierto énfasis a lo de galantes, mientras recitaba otros calificativos, acerca de la cortesía que demostró dicho joven.

-Arisu-chan, no creo que sea correcto decir eso, no le conoces y ya le juzgas aún que no dudo que sea alguien bueno.-

-Bueno… aquí nos separamos… Es probable que no nos veamos en el resto del día, Haku…-

-¿Qué harás después de clases? Podríamos vernos en la salida.-

-¡Hai! Y de paso me muestras el lugar en dónde te encuentras viviendo.-

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste hace seis años, que en el rió Kohaku se construyó una mansión? , pues ahí estoy alojado.-

-¿Y con qué dinero?... dudo un poco que tengas yens…-

-Veamos, tanto Zeniiba como Yu-Baaba me dieron un puñado de oro, con eso es más que suficiente, al menos el pensionista, dijo que con una de esas monedas me alcanzaba para vivir allí de por vida.-

-El oro ha de ser como mínimo de unos 24 quilates-

-¡Chihiro! Ven pronto, el profesor está a punto de pasar la lista.-

-Ya voy, gracias por avisarme Arisu-San.-

-De nada, pero apúrate.- Terminado de decir eso pensó.- Y dejas así tranquilo a mi Nigihiyami-san ¡Ya me lo imagino tratándome así! ¡Toda una dama, una princesa!-

-Arisu-chan sea lo que estés pensando, que te quede claro que es un no.-

-Madoka-san… Madoka-san… Pero, pero, realmente lo siento así, mi sueño es poder ser tratada así.-

-¿Eh?... hablaba de la prueba, me refería a que no hicieras intentos de copiar, ya sabes que el profesor si te llega a descubrir haciendo algo indebido te quitará la prueba y es un 1.0 al libro de clase.-

-¿Ahh… no?... ¡Pues a eso me refería!...-No es muy buena mintiendo pero Madoka se quedó tranquila, sabía que la chica que la admiraba era bastante soñadora y probablemente estuviera soñando despierta en esos momentos.-

-¿Qué ha pasado Akito-kun?- Preguntaba Ogino a su compañero.

-Nada interesante, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la pasaste con tu amigo?- Preguntaba bastante irritado, no entendía bien por qué se sentía así pero tampoco intentaba disimularlo.-

-Por favor todos los alumnos vuelvan a sus salas, agradezco su buen comportamiento y espero que esta charla les haya servido para darse una idea del lugar al cual postulan, dentro de este mes tendremos visitas de varias universidades a las cuales ustedes podrán hacer preguntas a sus representantes, nuevamente les doy gracias por su comprensión e interés.- Se escuchaba la voz del rector por el altoparlante, y así todos se fueron en dirección a sus aulas de clases.-


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y como lo había prometido Chihiro estaba esperando a su superior apoyada en la pared que daba a la cafetería.-

-Madoka-san… ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?-

-Gomen Chihiro, pero tenía cosas que hacer, por cierto al parecer Arisu-chan ha estado toda la hora tratando de hablar con tu amigo.-

-¿Arisu-san?...-

-Sí, no sé al parecer le ha gustado su educación y ahora es un Nigihiyami-san aquí Nigihiyami-san allá, sé que es mi amiga pero en las cuatro horas que estuvimos en la sala no hablaba de otra cosa, por lo demás también el chico demuestra ser bastante inteligente no le ha costado nada, pareciera como si supiera todo incluso me atrevería a decir que sabe más que los mismos profesores-

-Me alegra saber que Haku se esté haciendo notar, imagino que no pasa inadvertido.-

-Ha sido acosado toda la mañana por mis compañeras, dudó un poco que no sea notado más bien es todo lo contrario ¡ah! ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí paradas? Vamos entremos, voy a recoger mi bandeja.-

-Yo buscaré un lugar para sentarnos, anoche había dejado listo mi almuerzo.-

-Y ¿dónde lo trajiste? En la mañana no vi que lo llevaras contigo.-

-Estaba en mi bolso, anoche lo deje listo.-

-¿Eh? Me permites… se ve muy espacioso… ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué modales los míos, discúlpame, no quise meterme en tus cosas! Bueno ya… voy por la bandeja.- Madoka y Chihiro fueron a hacer lo que habían dicho, Akito estaba sentado con sus amigos de Basketball y Hikaru con algunas chicas que al igual que ella querían entrar en el club del periódico escolar u otro club en el cual fueron rechazadas.-

-Chihiro ¡ven, ven aquí! Te guarde un espacio.-

-Lo siento Hikaru, ya te había dicho que iba a almorzar con Madoka-san, perdóname, ahora si me permiten seguiré buscando asientos.-

-Se me había olvidado, ya sabes lo olvidadiza que soy.- Se disculpó, pero la chica ya se había ido y no alcanzó ni a escuchar lo que le decían.-

Chihiro encontró una mesa con dos sillas desocupadas pero para su desgracia quienes estaban ocupando la mesa no eran otros que los de 3-F un curso bastante problemáticos, en especial el líder que era conocido por ser un 'gangster' dentro del colegio, ya que se burlaba abiertamente de los profesores y no le podían decir nada porque su padre era muy adinerado y era quien más acciones tenía, y le donaba gran cantidad de dinero mensualmente a ese colegio.-

-Di… Disculpen… ¿Esos asientos están ocupados?- Trato de sonar lo más inocente posible ya que los atrevidos era castigados, y las blancas palomas eran ignoradas.-

-¿Quién pregunta?- Preguntó de vuelta el líder sin si quiera volver su mirada a su receptor.-

-Ogino Chihiro, Primer año salón A.-

-Ogino… ¿Eres quien ganó el premio por la pintura?-

-Ha… Hai… ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Esos dos asientos están desocupados, pero ¿por qué quieres sentarte con nosotros? ¿Acaso algún compañero tuyo te pidió que vinieras a escuchar lo que hablamos?-

-¿Eh? No… No, está equivocado, pregunto por los dos asientos porque Madoka-san también se viene a sentar conmigo y he venido porque no hay otra mesa con dos puestos libres.-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Sí, señor.-

-… Akira… Hayami Akira-

-Gracias Hayami-san.-

-¿Por qué le diste lado? ¿No ves que es una entrometida? Seguramente esta mintiendo.- Discutió uno de los allegados de Akira.-

-Si le dije que sí, es porque así lo quiero, y no te metas en mis decisiones o sabes que te pasará ¿verdad?-

-Sí… sí… Akira…-

-Ahora come, y tú.- Miró a Chihiro.- Toma asiento rápido antes que me arrepienta.-

-Go… gomen…- Madoka llegó justo en ese momento y ni si quiera miró a Akira.-

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-

-No, casi nada.-

-La fila era bastante pequeña, a ver ¿qué has traído Chihiro?-

-¡Bento! Me encanta, realmente me gusta mucho-

-Umm… Prefiero las pastas… Esas comidas no tradicionales de aquí se me hacen más sabrosas-

-Prefiero lo tradicional-

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué vas a hacer en la tarde? ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?-

-Lo siento, pero la tarde la tengo un poco ocupada, podríamos ir otro día si no te molesta.-

-No te preocupes, le preguntaré a Arisu-chan si me quiere acompañar, espero que podamos ir juntas un día de estos.-

-¡Seguro! Por mí, encantada.-

Así pasaron las horas y en las clases no prestaba mucha atención, sonreía para si cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo con Kohaku, Hikaru en cambio se la pasaba hablando de que por fin Tarou la acepto en su club y que ahora iba a ser todo lo posible por seguir en ese club y destacarse como una futura periodista que será, Akito se destacaba por no emitir juicio a menos que fuera muy necesario, se limitaba a mirar a alguien y luego a seguir con sus quehaceres, era un alumno destacado pero no les dedicaba mucho tiempo a su materia en sus horas libres, pero si se quedaba repasando en los recreos la materia que le han pasado, dentro de todo la tarde fue bastante normal, pero muchos se extrañaban por la ausencia y distracción de la protagonista.

Ya en la salida se despidió de todos y fue en dirección norte para encontrarse con Kohaku en la escalera, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con varias sorpresas, una de ellas que Arisu estaba colgada del brazo de él y que otro montón de chicas peleaban por salir con él o al menos tener que ir a sus casas juntos o en lo que el trayecto a sus casas coincidan.-

-¡Va conmigo!-Gritaba una pelirroja.-

-¿Qué? No, no Nigihiyami-san va conmigo.-

-¡Haku!- Lo llamó Chihiro, quien al ver como se lo peleaban no pudo si no más que ponerse bastante celosa y trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.-

-Lo siento, pero quedé de ir con ella.- Se disculpó Kohaku con una sonrisa, mientras que agachaba un poco su cabeza como típica reverencia de cortesía. Y se dirigía a donde estaba la chica que realmente le importaba-

-¡Hmph! Ya pensaba que te ibas con alguna de ellas…-

-¿Ahora quien esta celosa?...-Preguntaba bastante divertido, después de que aclararon lo que cada uno sentía por el otro no tenía razones para ponerse así.-

-Digo lo que vi. Mejor apresúrate que no te esperaré.- Dicho eso apuró el paso y en zancadas le llevó en un par de metros una distancia considerable. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Kohaku se apuró un poco y la tomo de la mano.-

-¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-No lo estoy.- Le soltó la mano y siguió su camino como si nada pasará.-

-Sí lo estás, oye, espera.- La tomó ahora del brazo e hizo que se volteara.-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Dime por qué estas enojada, en la mañana no lo estabas ¿por qué cambias de actitud?-

-Y tú ¿Por qué estabas flirteando con esas chicas? ¿eh?.-

-Ellas no me interesan, y no estaba flirteando, estaba siendo acosado.-

-Podrías haberlas apartado.-

-¿Aún no entiendes que eres tú la única a quien quiero?-

-¡Pues que se yo! Haku… ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que seamos los mismos que cuando teníamos 12 y 10 años.-

-Entonces lo que me dijiste… ¿era sólo algo que quisiste decirme a tus 10 años?-No comprendía bien pero esperaba que sólo fuera un mal entendido.

-¡No!... ósea sí… pero mis sentimientos desde ese entonces no han cambiado… de hecho me atrevería a decir que con cada día que pasaba te quería más… dirás que soy un poco obsesiva pero… es lo que siento, y no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho pero no quiero… me niego a verte con otras que no sea conmigo, temo tanto a que te apartes de mi nuevamente que evitaré todo con tal de que nadie se interponga…-

-De acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero que alguien venga y te arrebate de mi lado, pero a pesar de todo eso quiero dejarte un poco en claro que si mi forma de hablar no sea muy elocuente y es probable que mi actitud se torne bastante fría en algunas ocasiones, que eso no te importe y no te afecte porque para mi eres lo más importante y quiero que entiendas que para mí tú lo eres todo, eres a la única persona que podría amar y que amo, gracias a ti recordé quien era, me has ayudado mucho, pero no quiero que pienses que por eso siento esto, desde antes… fue desde hace mucho antes, creo que me has gustado desde esa vez que caíste al río, mis caudales no solían tener compasión de nadie y a ti fue a la única a la cual me nació ayudar y salvar, tú me cautivaste de tal forma que quise aún arriesgando todo estar contigo, yo hubiese preferido estar volver contigo a tu mundo sin importarme ese contrato, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía y te pido disculpas por dejarte sola durante tanto tiempo, pero entiende ahora no te volveré a dejar.- Dijo eso y la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.-

-Yo… Haku…- Sus lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de los ojos.- Sólo… te puedo decir que te amo más que a mi vida, sin ti todo este tiempo fue un infierno…-Se detuvo y medito un poco antes de decir lo siguiente - Creo que eres como una droga…-

-¿Droga?...- Él estaba impresionado no entendía muy bien a que trataba de referirse pero iba a dejar que ella terminará.-

-Sí… porque al principio la empiezas a tomar o consumir y la primera vez se siente algo indescriptible algo que jamás se le podría comparar pero te dices a ti mismo que la puedes dejar cuando quieras pero poco a poco se vuelve algo necesario a tal punto que no puedes dejar de estar sin eso, sí, al principio podías estar días sin pensar en que podrías probarlo de nuevo en una semana escasamente piensas en eso durante un minuto pero luego se vuelve tan pero tan necesario que no pasan ni diez segundos cuando ya estas pensando en tomarlo de nuevo, y si no está comienzas a buscarla hasta que lo consigues y así sigues… y me temo que para esta droga… no hay cura.- Chihiro levanto su mirada y se puso de puntillas para luego sorprender a Kohaku con un beso rápido y fugaz.- Por cierto no te dejaría ni aún que me lo pidieras.-

-Tengo que decirte que el ejemplo no es algo muy…-

-Lo sé es horrible pensar que lo que uno siente se puede parecer a eso…-

-No iba a decir eso, me refiero que no es algo muy común… le da otro énfasis a tu descripción y no lo describiría como algo horrible.-Él tomo su mano y la beso, después de eso ambos se abrazaron y caminaron en dirección a la pensión en la que Kohaku vivía. Al llegar al lugar se puede apreciar que el lugar en donde se hospedaba el chico era bastante grande, parecía una mansión, tenía unas esculturas afuera, y una entrada bastante amplia también tenía unos estacionamientos y se podía notar que esa gran casa no fue pensada para ser un hotel ni nada de eso, estaba más que claro que en algún momento fue de una persona bastante adinerada que por alguna razón dejo ese lugar y los compradores que seguramente eran los actuales dueños aprovecharon dicha residencia como un lugar para que se hospedaran, pero era una lástima porque con la construcción de esa edificación destruyeron el lugar de dónde el dragón había nacido y existido allí por mucho tiempo.-

-No tenía idea que estaba tan cerca, mi madre nunca me comento nada, ni si quiera que este era el lugar en donde yo había caído.- Dijo mirando a alrededor y reviviendo las imágenes en donde ella estaba sobre el lomo del dragón y mirando a través del agua como se aproximaban a la superficie.

-No creo que ella haya querido decírtelo para no hacerte recordar una mala experiencia.- respondió él tratando de excusar a la madre y a la vez sentirse agradecido de que no lo haya hecho, porque seguramente ella hubiese ido a ese lugar al menos a revivir las experiencias pasadas incluyendo su viaje al mundo de los dioses.-

-¿Y qué tal tu habitación? ¿Es espaciosa?-

-El recepcionista me dijo algo como… una pieza en suite y la habitación presidencial.- Decía algo dubitativo.-

-¡WOW! Tienes la mejor habitación, me imagino que ha de ser enorme, que daría yo porque mi pieza fuera más grande, es un verdadero desorden y falta poco para que este llena, debo botar algunas cosas.-

-La pieza es bastante grande para una sola persona, pero me hace recordar cómo era atendido en Yu-baaba y es como si estuviera allá.-

-Me gustaría volver… pero no me atrevo a pasar nuevamente por ese túnel, temo a no poder volver.-

-Si lo atravesaras de todas formas sería un caso perdido, las puertas que dan a ese mundo cambian constantemente y más si un humano ha entrado allí y ha salido por el mismo lugar.-

-Entonces no tengo que temer, podríamos ir allí de camping uno de estos días, ¿te parece?- Preguntaba un poco sonrojada ya que sería una cita.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

-Quizás tengas algo que hacer.-

-Dudo mucho que tenga algo que hacer que hacer y aún que lo tuviera todo se puede aplazar por estar contigo, por lo demás tendríamos tiempo para seguir hablando de lo que nos ha pasado en estos seis años.-

-¡Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho! Me pregunto cómo estarán todos, realmente me gustaría volver.-

-Chihiro… qué es lo que está sonando?-

-¡Mi celular! Dame unos minutos ¿sí?- Contesta el teléfono- ¿Mochi-mochi? ¿Okaasan? ¿Sí? Aja… bueno… en 10 minutos estaré allá, ¿Quieres que lleve algo?... ¿Dónde?...Cerca del mercado… al lado del lugar en donde suelen ir a jugar video juegos ¿te refieres al PIU (Pump it up), DDR y él para para paradise?, sí, está bien, iré en seguida, ok, bye.-Mira a Haku.- Gomen ne, Haku… mi madre me acaba de llamar diciéndome que tiene cosas que hacer y que necesita que la acompañe a ver a una tía que está gravemente enferma, lo dejamos para otro día ¿sí?.-

-No te preocupes, ve, otro día nos veremos.-

-Gracias, Haku.- Dicho esto se acercó a él besó su mejilla y luego se fue corriendo en dirección noroeste.-


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado unos meses desde que él joven llegó a este lugar, en su llegada trajo consigo la felicidad de una joven que no dejaba de pensar en él y en todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, en el colegio se les veía conversar amenamente en los recreos y en la hora de almuerzo y se prestaba para muchos rumores dentro de esos rumores existía la posibilidad de ser la pareja que se andaba besando por lo rededores del lugar cosa que si bien en un principio fue cierto no se ha vuelto a repetir desde entonces, ninguno de los dos negaba estar saliendo juntos pero nada se formalizaba aún lo que tenía un poco preocupada a la chica que lo único que quería era poder ser reconocida como la chica de Haku y de nadie más, él por su parte no tenía ojos para otra pero si lamentaba el no poder estar con ella como una pareja reconocida, en resumen ambos tenían el mismo inconveniente pero pronto se arreglaría, los padres de Chihiro sospechaban que había algo que tenía de tan buen humor a su hija, pero no queriendo meterse demasiado sólo le preguntaban una que otra cosa con tal de informarse y darse una idea de que o quien era lo que la tenía tan feliz, su madre cree que es por un chico y quien se le está muy agradecida desde que llegaron a ese lugar se le veía apagada, más de lo enfuruñada que estaba al llegar estaba triste pero no daba explicación de por qué, sus antiguos compañeros no eran, ¿entonces qué? Pero eso había pasado y ahora estaba volviendo a ser como cualquier otra chica, se preocupaba todas las mañanas de levantarse un poco más temprano para arreglarse un poco, ponerse algún perfume suave y de vez en cuando pintarse las uñas de tonos muy claros para que no se notara mucho, pero esto no pasaba inadvertido a los ojos de una madre protectora, que si bien en sus tiempos fue dura y muy decidida con la tristeza su carácter también fue decayendo llegando así a quitarse sus corazas de mujer fuerte y llegar a ser como cualquier otra mujer dulce y paciente que se dedicaba a su familia, claro que esto último no sabría decirse a ciencia cierta porque seguía ejerciendo su trabajo, lo adoraba tanto como a su familia sin alguno de sus pilares (la familia y el trabajo) estaría igual o peor que como estuvo Chihiro, ya hemos hablado bastante de la madre, toca hablar de su esposo, un hombre bastante dulce que no tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero si también era bastante decidido y arriesgado, por asuntos de trabajo tuvo que viajar de su ciudad y llegar a este nuevo lugar el cual ya había sido visitado anteriormente, temía que el cambio le hiciera mal a la familia y la reacción de Chihiro no le gusto mucho tanto así que duró seis años y no dejo de sentirse culpable por ello, él quería recompensar de alguna manera a su hija pero no sabía cómo, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a pagarle un viaje a su antigua ciudad si eso quería ella con tal de que no siguiera teniendo esa cara de amargada, pero sus padres no sabían toda la verdad, en realidad la omitían por completo, estuvo molesta por irse a otra ciudad pero ahora era algo más que eso, su herida era por no tener a la persona que amaba a su lado y esperaba poder verla pero con el pasar de los años esta esperanza se iba quebrantando y con cada minuto que pasaba era obvio que nunca volvería, estaba segura que si él volvía ella sería la persona más feliz de ese lugar y que todas sus amarguras desaparecerían y así fue, ahora la pregunta de sus padres era ¿Quién era el individuo que la volvió a la vida? Y si ella estaba dispuesta a presentarlo, y lo más importante si era correspondida, después de todo lo nombrado anteriormente era natural pensar que estaba enamorada de alguien.

-Chihiro ¿estás lista?-Gritaba su madre desde el primer piso mientras que servía el desayuno.

-Casi, ya bajo Okaasan.- Cuando bajo las escaleras su madre pudo notar el pequeño objeto que se había puesto en el cabello, era raro verla con cosas, solía ocupar una enmarañada coleta y nada más, era muy poco producida pero cada mañana esto se veía cambiar.

-Chihiro, me pregunto para quien te arreglas tanto…-Decía su madre casi en suspiros.

-¡Okaasan! No hagas que me avergüence…Además ¿qué tiene que me arregle un poco?-

-Desde que naciste has estado conmigo, sé hasta lo que piensas así que ni me trates de engañar, es por un chico ¿verdad?-

-H…hai…-

-¡Lo sabía!... ¿Y cuando piensas presentarlo?-

-¡Okaasan!... por favor no me pidas eso, aún… yo… no…-

-¿Acaso no te conoce? ¿Amor no correspondido?... Chihiro cuanto lo…-

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… No sé, no me vería presentándoselo a mi padre-

-Venga, tráelo a casa cuando gustes-

-Ha…Hai…-

Era un día sábado y Chihiro había quedado de encontrarse con Haku a las doce en punto frente a una heladería.

Mientras Chihiro iba a ese lugar, se preocupaba de ver si estaba bien, iba con una falda con tablitas que llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas era de color negro, iba con una polera de color blanco y tenía unos dibujos en negro y rojo, llevaba un abrigo con ella de color blanco invierno, y por ultimo sus zapatos era de color negro con plataforma (N. de A.: ToT ok ok… he estado mirando muchos mangas y dentro de esos encontré una galería de Gothic lolita y Gals… imagínense la mezcla de moda que tengo…) Al encontrarse con Haku que estaba vestido con unos jeans, polera blanca y con una chaqueta sin mangas. (N. de A.: *o* Gals… ¿Ah? ^^U la verdad es que no se me ocurría como vestir a Haku, creo que se vería bien de terno pero… pero… esta como que no vendría a ser la ocasión)

-¿Te he hecho esperar?- Preguntaba mientras llegaba hasta él.

-No mucho.-

-Me alegra ¿y qué hacemos? ¿Te parece si vamos por unos helados?-

-Se me hace que los días aún no son lo suficientemente calurosos como para estar comiendo cosas tan frías.-

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas así, no te vas a enfermar y si lo hacer yo te iré a cuidar después de clases…-

-Si es así… Por cierto, creo que te has olvidado de algo.-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué vendría a ser?-

-Quedamos en que te mostraría en dónde se encontraba el río… Recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo, más tarde tengo que hacer cosas-

-Hai, esperame voy por los helados y vamos ¿ok?-

-Sólo apresúrate, que no quiero pasármela esperando- A los diez minutos ella llega con dos helados en sus manos.-

-No sabía que te gustaría así que traje de chocolate con fresa y vainilla con canela.-

-Me quedo con la vainilla.- Luego ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Haku alojado-

Kohaku le abre la puerta y la deja pasar al hall, allí son recibidos por el recepcionista que le entrega las llaves al joven dragón, suben al ascensor y allí se topan con dos personas que venían platicando muy acaloradamente sobre algunos temas actuales y una que otra cosa de la política y la diplomacia. Al llegar al tercer piso se ven frente a un gran pasillo que estaba rodeado de ventanas que dejaban ver el patio y la piscina que este tenía, al llegar por fin a la habitación del chico Chihiro se detiene frente al umbral de la puerta, era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de un hombre y temía que eso le incomodara mucho tanto así que la dejara sin habla por la vergüenza, ya que como era bien sabido por todos en Japón eran muy estrictos en cuanto a relacionarse con las otras personas y si amigos o compañeros la vieran así malinterpretarían todo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Haku, quien era muy perceptivo y pudo notar claramente como se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a su habitación, él no tenía ninguna mala intención pues cada cosa vendría con el tiempo y no pensaba adelantar nada, no se apresuro en los seis años estando separados e iba a hacer una carrera ahora, tenía bien claro lo que quería y como lo quería y dentro de sus planes se encontraba el ir paso por paso y cubrir con los nuevos recuerdos los faltantes.-

-No… no es nada.- Al pasar se encuentra en una habitación más grande de lo que había imaginado, era realmente hermosa, amplia con una vista envidiable que daba al jardín interior del lugar, se apreciaba una pequeña estatuilla en el centro de dicho jardín donde hacían memoria al rió que corrió por ese lugar antes de la construcción y que fue destruido.- Te han hecho una estatua ¿eso te pone feliz?-

-No lo suficiente, pero algo es algo, al menos puedo valerme de los recuerdos, y ver el presente y rogar por que algún día mis aguas vuelvan a tener la misma corriente y que este lugar sea desalojado y volver a viajar a través de él.-

-Confórmate con lo que hay, más adelante es posible que venga más-

-Tú no te ves muy cómoda aquí, lo noté desde que entraste a esta habitación ¿te desagrada?-

-¡En los absoluto! Es maravillosa, con tal vista con tal amplitud, es lo que siempre he querido y me alegra que seas quien tenga la posibilidad de estar aquí, pero si hay algo que me incomoda y es el estar a solas contigo en un lugar como este, esta para ser malinterpretado.- Decía tratando de hacer sonar sus palabras lo más sutiles posibles-

-¿Temes de mí o del qué dirán?-

-Si me pides ser sincera…-

-Realmente te lo pido.-

-Le temo a ambos, temo a que mis amigos y mis padres malinterpreten la situación, y más aún del qué dirán, las personas son malas y más si pueden armar algún lío con eso no piensan en las consecuencias y causan problemas con tal de divertirse y proclaman a la justicia y a las buenas conductas-

-Parecen ser muy moralistas.-

-¡No sabes cuánto! Si te tocara podría darse a entender millones de cosas menos la más inocente que vendría a ser.-

-Ven, vamos.-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto asustada, viendo en los ojos de él lo decidido que estaba.-

-A tu casa, hablaré con tus padres.-

-No puedes, no debes…-Rogaba para que le soltara la mano no quería ir, no iría con él, sabía que su madre sabía más o menos que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no quería presentarlo tan pronto, esperaba prepararlos.- ¿Qué harás?-

-Hablaré con ellos.-

-¿Hablar?... ¿Qué piensas decirles?-

-Sólo vamos, estando allí sabrás de que hablaré con ellos, por lo que me dices ellos tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo y no creo que debas temer tanto, sólo será una formalidad.-

-¿Acaso…?- Entendió que aplazando las cosas no iba a lograr nada y era mejor ahora que nunca así que opto por ir con él.-


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Tadaima!, ¿Okaasan?- Preguntaba Chihiro entrando a la casa mientras le iba indicando a Haku como estaba distribuida su casa.

-¡Okaerinasai, Chihiro!- Gritaba su madre-

-¡Okaasan! ¿Podrías venir? Necesito presentarte a alguien- La madre de Chihiro bajo rápidamente las escaleras, era muy raro que su hija trajera a alguien a la casa y más aún querer presentarle formalmente.-

-Okaeri…- La madre quedó paralizada, el invitado no era nada más ni nada menos que un joven muy apuesto que esperaba pacientemente a que la mujer bajara.-

-Madre… él es Nigihiyami Kohakunus, va en mi colegio es compañero de Madoka-san…- No hallaba como explicarle la situación.

-¡Oh! Vaya pues…Kohakunus… dôzo yoroshiku (Mucho gusto).-Decía mientras se inclinaba junto con su cuerpo (de la cadera hacia delante) unos 15° grados.-

-Kochirakoso- Repitiendo la postura de la señora Ogino, estuvieron así un par de segundos para luego volver a su postura original, ósea bien erguidos-

-¿Qué es lo que le trae por acá?-

- He venido para hablar con ambos padres sobre un asunto que nos concierne a todos, ¿Se encontrará él ?-

-Temo informar que él aún no ha llegado, pero si gusta le puedo invitar una taza de té, mientras hablamos, ¿les parece?- Chihiro asintió y le indico el camino a Haku al comedor.-

-¿Chihiro… no me digas que has estado saliendo con él a escondidas?-

-¡Okaaaaaasaan! ¡Qué cosas dices! Por supuesto que no… Kohaku… pues quiere hacer todo como es debido y ha venido a pedirles su autorización.- Dijo esto último bastante sonrojada-

-No puedo negar que el chico es bastante atractivo, por mi parte está aprobado-

-¡Arigato! Okasan, kimi wo.-Decía bastante contenta, daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

-No cantes victoria, aún falta que tu padre hable con él, pero no creo que haya problema, por cierto no debes dejar que tu huésped este esperando, ve a la sala, yo llevaré el té en un rato más.-

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Haku, pero estaba hablando con mi madre.-

-Por lo visto con ella no tengo problema, ¿verdad?- Decía mientras sonreía, a pesar de ser alguien tan serio su sonrisa le sentaba muy bien. En eso se escucha el girar del picaporte y como se cierra de golpe la puerta.

-¡Otoosan!-Chihiro corre a la puerta recibiendo a su padre con un gran abrazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Chihiro?- El padre no entendía bien porque ese recibimiento tan cariñoso, en eso ve a su esposa acercarse a la puerta de la cocina y dice: "Un joven ha venido a vernos"y él comprendió de forma inmediata de que se trataba, así que aparto a su hija y se dirigió a la sala en la que Haku se encontraba, allí se presentaron con toda la formalidad correspondiente, luego toca la parte difícil y es la charla del padre con el joven intruso que viene a quitarle a su querida hija.-

-Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Señor Ogino, mi nombre es Nigihiyami Kohakunus.-

-¿Por qué ha venido a mi casa? ¿Es que acaso tenemos un asunto del cual tenemos que hablar?- Después de decir eso se escucha el reclamo de Chihiro pero es sostenida por su madre que mira de forma de desaprobación a su esposo.

-Señor Ogino, he venido para pedirle que me deje salir con su hija.-

Los ojos del dueño de casa se engrandecieron dejando mostrar su sorpresa de las palabras dichas por el joven-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-¡Otoosan! No seas tan duro con Kohaku- Objetaba mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su madre que la sostenían.

-¿Eh? Chihiro no te metas, estoy viendo que estés en buenas manos y…-Su cara mostraba una ternura inmensa hacia su hija sentía que la estaba perdiendo y que eso era inevitable pero al menos tenía que hacer lo que cualquier padre en su lugar haría; comprobar que el chico que quiera salir con ella sea de buena familia, tenga valores inculcados y por sobre todo que la respete pero por lo visto aún no había logrado comenzar si quiera una conversación con él cuando las dos féminas empezaron a reclamar.

-Cariño si él ha venido a pedirnos permiso es porque no va a jugar con ella, no veo porque ser tan duros, sólo…-

-Está bien, está bien… Sólo porque ambas se han unido y han intervenido por ti-

-Pero querido, tú hiciste lo mismo con mi padre, y mi madre y yo fuimos quien lo convenció, Nigihiyami puedes llamarme Okaasan si gustas.-

-Muchas gracias Señora…-La mujer lo interrumpe.-

-Okaasan, por favor.-

-Muchas gracias Okaasan…-

-¿Chihiro tu novio se va a quedar a comer con nosotros?- preguntaba la madre muy contenta.-

-¿Haku? ¿Puedes quedarte? A todos nos gustaría que te quedaras a compartir con nosotros-

-Sí, está bien, me quedaré.-

-Supongo que ya no asistirás a la charla que les darán en el auditorio en el colegio.-

-No te preocupes de todas formas hubiera llegado tarde.-

En la cena se dio una charla bastante fluida ambos padres estaban bastante felices, la madre que ya le había comentado algo a su esposo habían planeado hacerla un poco difícil pero al ver que el chico se veía de buena familia y muy responsable y serio no dudaron en abrirle los brazos y recibirlo bien en la familia, ahora la madre estaba segura que quería que su hija se casará con alguien como él, no todos los días se ven jóvenes tan aferrados a la cultura y a las viejas tradiciones como él, por esos días era muy raro que alguien le fuera pedir permiso a alguien para salir y ahora que estaba aceptado, no tenían nada más que ocultar.-

-Por cierto Haku… la próxima semana habrá un viaje, iremos a una cabaña para luego ir a esquiar, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ir a esquiar? –

-Hai, va a ir Madoka-san, Hikaru-chan, Akito-kun, Arisu-san y bueno creo que Hikaru invito a Tarou-san para poder hacer un… reportaje sobre las vacaciones de invierno y de cómo poder pasarlo a bajos costos y… bueno que sé yo.-

-Por mí no hay problema, pero debes preguntarles si puedo ir.-

-Permiso, yo me retiro.- El padre de Chihiro se levanto de la mesa y recogió los platos que quedaban y los llevo a la cocina dejándolos solos en la sala-

-Otoosan… Haku ¿te parece si mañana hablamos?-

-Sí, de todas formas ya es muy tarde, les agradezco enormemente el recibimiento y la aceptación que tus padres que tan gentilmente me han brindado.- Dicho esto se levanto de la mesa y se fue a colocar sus zapatos en el recibidor para luego inclinarse frente a Chihiro y a su madre que del mismo modo le respondieron.

-Domo arigato gozaimasu.- Agradecía el joven de cabellos azulados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del primer capítulo.

Nota de Mero-Mero ^o^ :¡¡Por fin!! Termine el primer capítulo, Este por ser el primero resulto ser bastante largo nada más y nada menos que de 33 páginas… no esperen que los próximos Cáp. Sean igual de largos no les haré sufrir el pasar sentados leyendo esto (*sniff* si es que alguien lo lee)… Esto es básicamente como una pequeña introducción a lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos.

Por cierto el poema del principio es de Shakespeare, lo encontré tan lindo… y… y… lo puse *__* ese hombre fue un genio… Todos sus poemas son profundos… en los siguientes Cáp. espero poner uno que otro poema de él iniciando el capítulo o terminándolo.

Bueno dejen Reviews please!! Se los agradeceré enormemente.

En el próximo Cáp.: Las cosas pasaran más rápidas estarán ya de vacaciones y se Irán a la cabaña para pasar allí sus últimos días antes de entrar al colegio, pero… ¿qué les pasará estando allí? Para que lo sepan tendrán que esperar a la siguiente actualización O_o! espero no demorarme mucho…

Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La tormenta.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes iban viajando hacia las cabañas que habían rentado para ir a la nieve, en otro lugar, mejor dicho en otro mundo, un padre dialogaba con su hija acerca de su compromiso. Ambos tenían una apariencia similar a la de los humanos, exceptuando por algunos detalles tales como sus ojos, parecían los ojos de un felino, rasgados, sus cuerpos delgados se movían con gracia e incluso su entonación parecía más melodiosa, sino fuera porque la joven de cabellos platinados tenía el ceño fruncido no se hubiese notado su molestia a través de su voz. Ésta que en un momento se había rehusado a aceptarlo ahora se veía más dispuesta, pero estaba poniendo ciertas condiciones, por lo que su padre sólo se disponía a suspirar mientras le oía protestar.

-Padre, ¿sabes? Me estaba preguntando… en vista de que la fecha se aproxima, podrías cumplir uno de mis deseos antes de que se anuncie mi compromiso.- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hija mía?- Se disponía a tomar asiento en la terraza. Por cierto, este no era cualquier mundo, estaba lleno de agua por todos lados, el lugar donde se encontraban no era otro que un palacio, y a través de la terraza se veía los peces nadando por el "aire".

-Cómo futura reina del clan Ryuzoku, deseo conocer a mi prometido.- La joven de cuerpo delgado agarraba su vestido suavemente para luego tomar asiento frente a su padre, mientras que su cabellera parecía flotar debido a su movimiento tan grácil.

-No seas testaruda, os he dicho que es imposible.- Cruzaba sus brazos dándole a entender que no pensaba transar nadar con ella si seguía con esas ideas absurdas.

-Sé donde él se encuentra y lo quiero conocer. ¡Al menos deseo entablar una amistad con él antes de que nos casemos, no quiero casarme con un completo desconocido!- Sus manos golpearon fuertemente la mesa dándole un sobresalto a su padre.

-Os he dicho que no.-

-Si no lo haces, iré yo misma a su encuentro.- Seguía insistiendo, y no era sólo un berrinche ella añoraba en ser reina, pero también deseaba al menos tener algún sentimiento por su futuro esposo, ella sabía que no lo iba a amar, pero esperaba quererlo o que al menos fueran buenos compañeros como lo fue su madre con su padre.

-Sabes que se te ha prohibido dejar el palacio.-

-¡No quiero seguir encerrada!, sino he de poder salir entonces lleva el palacio a Aburaya, que es donde se encuentra mi prometido. Y si no lo haces no me casaré con nadie, nunca.- Dando así su ultimátum por finalizado.

-Desgraciadamente tienes el carácter de tu madre, está bien llevaré el palacio a Aburaya, pero sabes que eso le traerá desgracia a esa tierra ¿no?-

-Mientras le conozca, no me importa lo demás.- Logrando su objetivo se levanta lentamente de su asiento y se aproxima a la puerta de entrada mientras sus vestido flotaba suavemente por los aires.

-Shiro-Hime...- Al verla realiza una reverencia. Él es el Royal Knight que se preocupa solamente de la protección de la princesa, existe otra división está conformado por cuatro capitanes de distintas secciones con sus tenientes respectivos donde cada uno tiene su especialidad.

-Darres, mi padre está afuera, por cierto dile a Eagle-kun que vamos a Aburaya.- Sin más se va a su habitación sin si quiera mirarle.

-Ryo-Sama, pido disculpas por interrumpirlo.- Nuevamente realiza una reverencia.

-Dime Darres, ¿Qué sucede?- Se levanta y se acerca al chico de cabellos negros.

-El Capitán Eagle me ha pedido que le comunique que estamos listos para partir. ¿Desea indicar el destino, Señor?- Su mirada se encontraba ida, no entendía el porqué se iban a dirigir a un lugar tan peligroso como Aburaya, ya que ahí se encontraban dos poderosas brujas que vigilaban de aquel lugar.

-Aburaya, Darres, Aburaya…-

-Pero ahí se encuentran dos brujas, señor.-

-Estoy al tanto, pero tendremos que tomarlo a la fuerza.-

-Señor…-

-Es una orden, dile al capitán Eagle que la nueva dirección es Aburaya y dile a Hizuki que se prepare que habrá que luchar contra dos brujas.- Sin más el Rey se levanta rápidamente llegando a su trono en cuestión de un par de pasos.

-Señor, una última pregunta. ¿Está seguro que el prometido de la princesa se encuentra ahí?- Sus ojos de color dorado mostraban una voracidad que jamás se había visto, él más que nadie deseaba el bienestar de la princesa, él creció con ella, fueron mejores amigos durante su infancia, pero ahora ella parecía odiarle debido a su puesto, sin embargo él no deseaba ponerla en peligro e ir en busca del prometido de esta a una tierra completamente desconocida hacia que se preocupara de más.

-Él no se encuentra allá, pero llegará en cuanto vea que ese mundo sufre una distorsión.-Mientras observaba la fotografía de su amada Reina difunta suspiro dándole a entender a Darres que no había nada más que hacer.

-Señor… Aún puede cancelar la orden si usted lo desea.-

-¡Darres! Ya has escuchado a papá, vete, anda a informarles a los capitanes que se preparen que vamos en la conquista de Aburaya.- Darres se aproxima a ella y besa su mano dando por entendido que su orden se iba a cumplir.

-Si me disculpan su majestad, princesa. Me retiro.- Él sentía como su pecho se encogía por el hecho de ir a una batalla sin sentido, pero si era por la princesa él haría todo con tal de complacerla.

-Padre, os agradezco. Realmente deseo conocer a Kohaku.-

-Shiro-chan sólo debes prometerme una cosa, jamás te mostraras como su prometida, y mucho menos como la princesa del clan, ese es un lugar muy peligroso y no deben saber que eres un Dios Dragón.-

-Sí, padre, no lo haré.-

"_A diferencia de los otros dragones Shiro-chan posee la habilidad de manejar el clima a su antojo, si esto se llegara a saber, muchos vendrían por ella, no sólo eso sino que además ella no nació con un Rio al cual proteger, ella no necesita de un rio para subsistir, sus ojos no cambian al color dorado, son de un gris platinado siempre… Ella no sabe aun de sus poderes, o al menos eso espero." _Pensaba el Rey.

Mientras tanto en Aburaya.

-Hmmm… Kaonashi, ¿puedes sentirlo?- Mientras se mecía miraba de reojo por la ventana viendo como el viento cambiaba de dirección y parecía traer una tormenta consigo, debido a que a lo lejos se podían ver nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia.

Kaonashi por su parte sólo se limito a asentir mientras torpemente dejaba caer la cesta que contenía hilos y lanas. Lo cual hizo que la anciana se volteara de un sobresalto.

-¿Kaonashi?- Si bien es cierto no se podía saber bien que pasaba por el rostro del "no face" se pudo percatar que esto no traía sólo lluvia.- Al parecer tenemos visitas no deseadas, deberé contactarme con Yuu-Baaba, prepara las maletas, tenemos que viajar de improviso, empaca sólo lo elemental y está listo para partir, nos iremos a la media noche.

Mientras arreglaba algunos detalles finales, decidió mandar a la Tierra un mensaje a Chihiro y a Kohaku debido a que temía que Aburaya se encontrara en peligro, por lo que les iba a advertir sobre esta situación para qué así ellos no entrarán a Aburaya hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Teniendo listas las cosas ambos salen de la casa y se dirigen al ferrocarril que los llevaría al encuentro con Yu-Baaba y al "bathhouse" dónde aparentemente se hospedarían, al llegar allá son recibidos por Bou.

-¡Mi querido Bou! ¡Estás tan grande! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Zeniiba, transfórmame.- Zeniiba ante esta petición tan apresurada río disimuladamente mientras negaba con su cabeza, sabía que debía concentrarse y planear que iban a hacer y una de esas cosas era no abusar de la magia puesto que la podrían necesitar más adelante.

-Yu-Baaba ¡¡TU HERMANA TE BUSCA, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS BRUJA!!- Una llamarada enriabada bajo velozmente hasta la entrada de la casa de baño y mientras aun exhalaba fuego se fijo en la mirada de su hermana entendiendo que no venía como una visita de cortesía.

-¿Qué ocurre Zeniiba? ¿Te mordió la lengua el ratón, escupe de una vez que con esos ojos que me pones no entiendo.-

-¿Te has fijado en el clima?-

-¿Has venido a charlar sobre el clima? Pensé que venias con malas noticias debido a tu prisa, pero por lo visto me he equivocado.

-Yu-Baaba, fíjate, esta tormenta no es como cualquier tormenta, está viene con visitas.-

-Siempre que llueve vienen más clientes, no es de sorprender que…-Mientras miraba con suficiencia se dio cuenta que Bou empezó a gimotear-

-Baaba… esas nubes… -

-¿Bou? ¿Qué dices?-Mientras que el llanto de Bou iba incrementando, Yu-Baaba miró las nubes con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta que ellas no sólo eran malas noticias, era un portal y no sólo eso, era una conexión directa a lo desconocido y en este mundo lo desconocido no era sinónimo de tranquilidad.

-¿Yu-Baaba? ¿Podemos entrar para planear que hacer?-

-Entra al elevador y vete hasta mi oficina, yo iré enseguida, primero daré la orden de cerrar todo.-

-Realmente es grave…-

-Es gravísimo… ellos no deberían venir por estos lados, está fuera de su jurisdicción, me temo no saber el porqué de su visita, y me temo que no son buenas.-

-Jamás pensé que serian buenas.-

-¿Le has avisado?-

-Sí, ya les puse en sobre aviso, pero me temo que esto también va a afectar, mi pronóstico es que llegarán cerca de las montañas y ese es otro punto que nos conecta con…-

-Después sigamos con esta conversación, no es seguro hablar acá, espérame en mi oficina.-

-Hecho.- Y sin más las dos hermanas se separan en caminos distintos mientras Yu-Baaba daba las instrucciones de resguardarse, todo se volvió un caos, todos huían sin saber a dónde ir, por lo que tuvo que poner orden.

Nota de Meroko: Wow… sí que ha pasado el tiempo, lamento no haber subido esto hace mucho, pero la verdad es que la falta de motivación y tiempo me habían detenido del poder actualizar este fic, también gran parte de no saber cómo quería llevarlo a cabo, de verdad quería que la historia tuviese algo más de acción y no tanto de romanticismo, supongo que después de meditarlo mucho y debido a todos los reviews que me han llegado he decidió continuarlo, para ello subiré el capitulo que correspondería al capítulo 6, los dividí ya que me parece que es algo tedioso leer tanto de una sola vez.

De verdad quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me hayan dejado un review y a quienes simplemente lo leyeron, muchas gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo y por el tiempo de espera de la actualización. Espero esta vez no decepcionarlos.

Bueno dejen Reviews, please!! Se los agradeceré enormemente, esta vez no me detendré quizás me demoré un poco en subir los capítulos, tengo hartos trabajos y cosas que entregar.

Bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La llegada.

Mientras tanto en el autobús que los llevaría a la cima de la montaña más nevada de esa época, donde se podía practicar todos los deportes invernales puesto que era un lugar bastante visitado, la verdad es que eran muy afortunados de poder costearse un viaje así, por lo demás estos a su vez se habían preocupado de reservar con anticipación lo cual abarato ciertos costos.

A medida que el viaje se iba prolongando, Chihiro se sentía un tanto abrumada, presentía que algo no estaba bien y sus sospechas eran confirmadas, ya que Haku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambio. Parecía ser que algo lo estaba perturbando.

-Um… ¿Haku? ¿Te sientes…?- Antes de terminar su pregunta es interrumpida por una almohada que choca con su cara, había empezado una guerra de almohadas mientras ambos se encontraban absortos en sus propias preocupaciones.

-¡Chihiro, lanza la almohada!- Hikaru mientras esquivaba le pedía a su amiga que la auxiliara y se uniera a la batalla. Chihiro solo agarro con firmeza la almohada y le dio un suave golpe en la cara a su amiga con el cojín.

-¿No crees que estás muy grande para jugar a esto?- Dicho esto todos la miraron con estupor para luego volverse el blanco de todos. Mientras su mente se distraía en aquel juego tan infantil algo llama su atención y se aproxima a la ventana.

-¿Qué es…?- Sin nuevamente poder terminar su frase choca contra ella un origami, con una forma un tanto curiosa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Ogino-san?- Arisu que se encontraba a unos asientos de distancia vio como está salto de la sorpresa y miraba sorprendida aquel papel.

-No lo sé… que raro, me parece familiar.- Mientras Haku aun estaba inserto en sus pensamientos mira a Chihiro comprendiendo de inmediato el significado de ese origami.

-¡Chihiro! ¿No lo reconoces?- Haku se incorporo de su asiento y en un par de zancadas alcanzo a la joven, mientras sus ojos recorrían rápidamente el dicho papel, comprendió todo.

-¿Es de… Zeniiba? ¿Qué quiere decir esto Haku?-

-…-

-¿Haku?-

-Sólo quería saludar, eso es todo.- Sus ojos evitaron los de ella y pronto volvió a su asiento mientras los demás seguían jugando como si nada pasara, la verdad es que todos desconocían lo que venía.

-¡Aki-chan aquí viene mi venganza!- Mientras Hikaru se abalanzaba sobre su compañero y le daba almohadazos, no se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de llegar al parque de esquí, dónde podrían disfrutar de la nieve y de los juegos invernales.

-Ya verás, me las vas a pagar, no descansaré hasta enterrarte bajo nieve.-

-Eres una nena, deja de hablar estupideces, no me has podido ganar en una simple guerra de almohadas menos podrás derrotarme con tu puntería de niñita.

-Tú eres una niña.-

-Pero al menos tengo mejor puntería que tú.-

-Dejen de pelear, Madoka-san está descansando ¡tengan respeto!- Arisu quien había sido abordada por un par de almohadazos estaba enfurecida y esperaba poder vengarse de ellos , ya que no solo ella había sido víctima sino que Madoka había sido víctima también, lo que la enfureció más. Nadie esperaba que una chica tan menuda como ella fuese a enojarse tanto. Lo que los sorprendió no fue cómo se enojo sino más bien lo que tenía planeado hacerles, entre sus amenazas estaba el dejarlos morir en algún bosque, romperles los esquíes entre otras cosas.

-Arisu-chan ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?-

-Madoka-san ¿la he despertado?-

-Hn, sí, pero no te preocupes no pasa nada, ahora compórtate como una niña buena ¿quieres?- Ella era una persona muy conciliadora y en vista y considerando de que Arisu tenía uno que otro problema sicológico, no tenía más remedio que tratar de mantenerla a raya.

-¡Chicos miren, hemos llegado!- El bus lentamente comienza a disminuir su velocidad y se ve gente acarreando trineos a niños envueltos en ropa y abrigos, gente esquiando y otros tantos caminando cerca de una plaza.

-¡Haku, mira! ¡Nieve!-

-Vaya… creo que jamás había estado en un lugar cómo este.-

Mientras tanto…

-¿Cuánto nos falta?-El rey se encontraba en su trono esperando nuevas noticias.

-Señor me temo que nos vamos a retrasar, al parecer la tormenta se encuentra entre dos dimensiones, la de Aburaya y la Tierra, lo cual nos tomará un poco más de tiempo el poder entrar a este mundo. Al parecer estos mundos están interconectados, y es imposible entrar a uno sin alterar al otro.

-Arréglalo lo antes posible.-

-Si mi señor, como usted ordene- y sin más Darres salió velozmente a dar cumplir las órdenes de su majestad.

-¿Darres?- El capitán de la nave se encontraba tendido en un sofá descansando puesto que la maquina que les abriría un portal hasta Aburaya se había descompuesto debido a que la Tierra hacía de barrera.

-El rey pide que esto esté listo lo antes posible.-

-Dile que esto va a tardar un par de horas terrícolas.-

-Y ¿Cuánto es eso?-

-Aproximadamente un mes de Aburaya.- En la cara del capitán se formo una mueca de satisfacción, durante el corto periodo que la maquina que creaba portales estaba abriéndose paso a Aburaya, este se dedico a investigar un poco de la Tierra y al parecer encontró interesante, el hecho de que ambos mundos estuviesen conectados y sin embargo se diferenciaran tanto en el tiempo.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Cuánto va a tardar? Realmente me estás enredando con tantos datos innecesarios.

-Hmm… supongo que lo mismo que en Aburaya un mes aproximadamente.-

-Esto se lo informaras personalmente al rey, yo no pienso ir a decirle esto.-

-Bueno, pero tú se lo informaras a Shiro-Hime.-

-…. ¿sabías que te odio?-

-Supongo… pero mejor te apresuras no creo que ella se alegre mucho cuando se entere por el mismísimo. – Al terminar la discusión Darres se dirige prontamente a la habitación de la joven princesa. Y mientras su mano se aproximaba al picaporte de la puerta, de pronto escucha a la joven susurrando.

-Realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí, mamá.- Al entrar Darres ve a la princesa recostada en su cama mientras que observaba la imagen de su madre.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?- Su rostro mostraba vergüenza y rabia al verse expuesta ante tal situación.

-Lo siento, Hime-san.- Alejo su mirada de la de ella, y mientras se aproximaba al borde de la cama.

-Quieto ahí, nadie os ha dado el permiso de acercarte, si es algo importante dilo ya. No necesito perder el tiempo en trivialidades, así que hazlo rápido.-

-Al parecer hay un desperfecto con la maquina que nos abriría un portal hacia aburaya.-

-¿Y? repárenlo lo antes posible para partir.-

-No es algo tan simple, se estima que tomará aproximadamente un mes.-

-…-

-Eso es todo, me retiro.-

-Darres.-

-¿Si? ¿En qué más puedo servirle?-

-Antes de entrar a mi habitación golpea la puerta primero.

-Sí, discúlpeme.

N.A: Hola aquí entrego lo que correspondería al capítulo 7, el próximo capítulo es un capítulo especial que no tiene una relación directa con lo que debería ir con la historia pero en vista y considerando tiene que ver con el pasado de estos nuevos personajes, ahí se explicará el porqué son como son (ojala les guste tanto como a mi!).

Supongo que es mi manía por no dejar cabos sueltos.

Eso, los dejo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

P.D: No se olviden de dejar reviews! Son lo único que me motivan a seguir publicando, además ahora estoy escribiendo otra historia, ¡pero no la publicaré hasta terminar con esta ya que si no lo hago así no terminaré ninguna de las dos!


	8. Capítulo Especial

Capítulo especial: Conociendo a mamá.

-¿Un diario?- La joven de cabellos platinados se volteo rápidamente para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Hn, lo ha dejado tu madre.- Dicho esto estira el diario ajado y maltratado.

-¡Déjame verlo!- Se abalanzo sobre su amigo para poder echarle un vistazo más de cerca, no creía lo que veía, era lo que ella siempre había ansiado, conocer a su propia madre.

-Pero… quizás no sea lo más conveniente… puede ser que cambies tu visión de ella, en estos diarios ella cuenta sobre sus intimidades… ¿no crees que es mejor quedarte con su bella imagen?- Su amigo preocupado se encargaba de advertirle sobre el hecho de meterse y descubrir realmente como era ella, por supuesto esto también podría convertirse en una pesadilla y al no ser la persona que ella esperaba y terminar decepcionándola.

-Sé que mi madre no era una persona perfecta, pero deseo saber más de ella, mi padre nunca me habla de ella… nunca… siempre… pone esa cara de tristeza cada vez que toco este tema.- Sus ojos se mojaron y mostraron la decepción de no poder saber ni siquiera las trivialidades que tenían relación con su madre, para ella era una desconocida.

-Hmm… está bien te lo entregaré, bueno hasta aquí es mi misión.- Dicho esto le entrega el pequeño librito que contenía la mayoría de los secretos su madre.

-¿Misión?- Lo miró con incredulidad.

-Ah… sí es que mi madre era la su sirvienta real, ella conocía todos los secretos de tu madre y le encargo este diario.- Lo decía como si estuviese realmente honrado con dicha misión, su sueño era ser uno de los caballeros reales y hacia cada cosa con cierta solemnidad.

-¿Y cómo te has venido a enterar de esto? Si tu madre murió cuando dio a luz a tu hermana.- Mientras observaba el diario con diligencia sin creer que realmente eso hubiese estado tan cerca de ella, por un momento sintió que quería matar a su amigo por no habérselo entregado antes, pero ya que se lo había entregado no había necesidad de seguir con esas ideas, ahora estaba agradecida de que le llegara dicho regalo.

-Pues se lo encargo a mi tía, como ella no puede concebir hijos, mi madre se aseguro de que llegara algún día a tus manos o al menos eso dice mi tía.-

-Wow…-Sus ojos se abrieron con gran estupor, aun no podía creer lo que veía. –Tú… te quedarías conmigo, no quiero estar sola mientras leo su diario… -

-Hn, cuenta conmigo.- Al decir esto le esboza una sonrisa, y ella se la devuelve.

-Ok… entonces aquí vamos.- Agarra firmemente el libro que relataba la historia de su madre.

"Querido diario:

-Hoy he visto nuevamente a esa muchacha, esta vez lloraba, pero parecía que no lo hacía con pena ni angustia, aun no logro comprender cabalmente estos sentimientos de los humanos… hace tanto tiempo que no tengo momentos así, a veces desearía haber nacido como un humano, es tan maravilloso el poder sentir distintas cosas…."

_Flashback_

_Mientras iba siguiendo la corriente del río del cual yo era su guardián, la vi nuevamente, su nombre era Yukari, y la veía cada tanto en tanto unas veces reía descontroladamente, otras lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y otras, las más seguidas, ella simplemente se quedaba estática rogando por su amor. De verdad, debo admitir que me causaba mucha envidia, siempre hablaba de su gran amor "Soujiro", hablaba de sus grandes cualidades, de que era extremadamente atractivo pero que este a su vez no era una cualidad física, me costó mucho poder entender como alguien podía llegar a ser atractivo sin tener una belleza física, contaba también que no era una persona corrupta, que deseaba que su amor fuera reciproco y que temía que su familia no lo aceptara._

_Muchas veces si no es que fue en todas, me quedaba ahí quieta, escuchándola, si bien es cierto parecía una muchacha normal, parecía estar en su apogeo ya que cada cierto tiempo algún chico se detenía a observarla y a preguntarle si necesitaba de algo o alguien. En un principio me parecía lindo de su parte y luego comprendí, ella estaba enamorada y eso no le permitía ver a los demás chicos. Por primera vez admire a un ser inferior a mí debido a su lealtad con su amado, y de verdad quise seguir admirándola creo que era por eso que siempre que la veía me quedaba escondida y la escuchaba, un par de veces me deje ver, pero temía asustarla, por lo que ella pensaba que era un pez jugueteando en el agua._

_Hasta que un día lo vi, su descripción calzaba con aquel hombre por el cual Yukari rezaba, por quien ella ahogaba sus penas y lagrimas a orillas del río…_

"_Niños, no jueguen cerca del río, pueden tropezarse y caer" Mi primera impresión fue que no era tan atractivo más bien un poco torpe pero… había algo en él que me parecía agradable._

"_Niños les vuelvo a decir que ¡Dejen de…!" Y luego los vi… los niños cayeron en mi río… y se estaban ahogando uno de las cosas que estaban prohibidas era el salvar vidas inferiores a las nuestras, y sin embargo y por primera vez sentí compasión y me recordó que quizás algún día yo también tendría un hijo o una hija… a pesar de que este me arrebatase la vida…_

_Fin flashback_

-Mi madre hasta ese momento jamás había pensado en tener un hijo…- Sus lagrimas afloraban y sentía que se había acercado un poco más a su madre… Su amigo de la infancia se acerca y la abraza tiernamente.

-Lo lamento, no debí traer ese diario…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La joven quedó atónita al parecer ni ella comprendía que clase de sentimientos le había evocado tal escrito.

-Lloras de pena.-

-No… lloro de alegría…-

_Flashback_

_Luego él se abalanzo y temí por su vida, creo que jamás me hubiese preocupado por los humanos que caían al río, pero esta vez temí por el amor de mí… ¿amiga? No… no podía creerlo me había contagiado con algo serio, pensar sobre un humano como un igual era algo que jamás se me hubiese permitido con anterioridad._

_Lo vi nadar con todas sus fuerzas en rescate del niño que había sido atrapado por la corriente, veía que él no era capaz de socorrerse ni a él mismo… ambos iban a morir y yo debía observarlos. Me detuve y pensé que eso no era correcto y por primera vez en mi vida viole las reglas y lo salve, aparecí con mi forma real, no como dragón sino con una forma similar a la de los humanos, pero mucho más bella, por supuesto, soy un ser superior, simples humanos… tan débiles._

"_¿Qui… Qui… Quien eres tú?" Lo observe como tiritaba no respondí su pregunta, solo evoque a una sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_Él me miró atónito, se sonrojo y luego me puso sobre mis hombros desnudos su saco mojado._

"_No deberías andar así, te vas a enfermar"_

_Y ahí comprendí que su belleza no era exterior sino interior y desee poder amar a alguien así, desee poder encontrar por quien rezar._

"_¿Eres de acá? Gracias por rescatarnos… pero deberías ponerte algo más de ropa, estás empapada"_

"_Soujiro-San"_

_Sus ojos se abrieron y luego busco en sus bolsillos un par de lentes, me miro con detención y pensaba._

"_¿Nos… conocemos de algún lugar?"_

"_Cuida de Yukari-San ella reza por ti, sólo por eso te he salvado, deberías estar agradecido de sus plegarias" Y me retire, volví al río, con mi corazón aun más perturbado, ahora deseaba sentir más, deseaba conocer aquello que desconocía, mis propios sentimientos._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Sentimientos?-

-Pero si es fácil de reconocer, cuando uno está furioso está enojado… cuando uno está feliz esta alegre y cuando uno llora tiene pena, la mayoría de las veces, porque tu andas rara… llorar de felicidad…-

-¡Que no soy rara!- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desesperada agarra la punta de la camisa de su amigo.

-Hn, está bien Hime-chan.- Posa sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella dándole a entender que solo era una broma.

-Gracias, Darres-niisan.

-¿Vas a seguir leyendo?-

-Sí, quiero conocer a mamá.-


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ¡Al fin nieve!

Mientras todos se divertían en la nieve, Chihiro desempacaba algunas cosas y las ordenaba en su cuarto. Era una pequeña cabaña que contenía lo necesario para pasar cómodamente unas vacaciones, no era muy lujosa pero se sostenía en pie y daba suficiente abrigo y resguardo para los recién llegados. Mientras todos se preocupaban de descargar las maletas, algunos más rápidos que otros, debido a la necesidad de poder aprovechar el máximo sus vacaciones de invierno. Haku por su parte seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos lo cual preocupo a algunos que notaron su cambio de humor, otros simplemente le ignoraron para seguir en fiesta.

-Chihiro, apresúrate o te vas a perder toda la diversión.- Hikaru se había vestido para poder ir a esquiar y estaba ansiosa de poder disfrutar de los deportes de invierno. Por supuesto también tramaba como empezar su nuevo trabajo para el periódico escolar el cual tenía como tema los deportes más extremos de la temporada invernal.

-¡Hai, en seguida voy! Termino de ordenar esto y salgo Hikaru.- Estaba terminando de ordenar su ropa en lo que correspondía a ser un closet.

-Señorita Madoka-san debería dejarme esto a mí, yo ordenaré su ropa no tiene por qué molestarse.- Arisu, una joven menudita se había encargado de llevar la mayoría de sus maletas junto con las de su amiga a la cual admiraba de sobremanera, mientras se preparaba para empezar a desempacar la ropa, su amiga la mira indiferentemente diciendo -¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una sirvienta y más como una amiga?- mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, sentía que su amiga se daba atributos que no le correspondían realmente esperaba tener una relación más parecida a la que tenia Hikaru con Chihiro.

-Madoka-San, ya termine ¿nos vemos en la pista?- Chihiro veía que su amiga se encontraba un poco atareada aun pero nada que la retrasara mucho.

-Sí, nos vemos en la pista, estaré allí en unos cinco minutos más.-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos, Arisu-chan ¿vienes?- Miro a la joven de estatura pequeña que estaba sentada al borde de la cama esperando. Sólo volteo al escuchar su nombre pero no hubo ningún cambio en su humor, ni siquiera le respondió, después de que pasaran varios segundos…. Madoka al no ver reacción responde -No te preocupes, me está esperando a mí.-dicho esto volvió a sus quehaceres para luego poder ir a esquiar.

-Haku ¿qué ocurre?- Chihiro se acerco a su novio mientras posaba sus delicadas manos en el hombro de él. Este la miró pero no hubo ni una reacción, ella volvió a insistir, él volvió su mirada y le dijo- Chihiro, me temo que las cosas no van tan bien como esperaba.-La chica quedó estoica, sólo pestañeo y sus ojos se dilataron mostrando recién su sorpresa, eran las palabras que no deseaba escuchar, estaba ciertamente feliz con la compañía de Haku y perderla… era algo que a lo que ella no se podía arriesgar, valerosamente armo una frase como pudo debido a la confusión de pensamientos y mientras su cabeza divagaba por todos lados pregunta-¿Qué quieres decir, vas a tener que partir nuevamente? ¿Me vas a dejar sola… de nuevo?- El joven dragón vio que esto le había afectado pero ni el mismo entendía en qué situación se encontraban- No lo sé, Chihiro, no lo sé, sólo sé que al parecer Aburaya se encuentra en peligro, no es algo que explique bien la carta.-

-¡Hiro-chan, ahí va!- Hikaru le lanza una bola de nieve a su amiga sacándola de su trance momentáneo sólo para volver y encontrarse con los ojos impávidos de su amado, sintió que su corazón se encogía, necesitaba aire. Este al verla tan descompensada tomo su mano y la aparto del grupo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sus ojos ahora mostraban preocupación por la chica. Cariñosamente la rodeo con sus brazos y dejo que ella descansara en él aunque fueran unos segundos.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir con nosotros?- Levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de él quería asegurarse de que esta vez comprender todo, o al menos entender la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Chihiro, ni yo tengo claro que es lo que va a suceder, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.- El joven la acomodo entre sus brazos y recostó su rostro sobre los hombros de ella.

-¿Qué más decía la carta?- Insistió, esto hizo que él levantara su cabeza, él miró en distintas dirección para luego suspirar y explicar -Zeniiba en la carta me advierte de una tormenta, algo extraño de un portal hacia Aburaya, la verdad era algo bastante complicado de entender, sólo sé que nos debemos mantener alejados del lugar donde caerá dicha tormenta.-

-Al parecer hicimos bien en viajar hasta acá.- Ella parecía un poco más tranquila pero aun así se sentía rara como si algo estuviese siendo ignorado por ambos.

-Sí…- Ambos tenían la sensación de que no estaban completamente en lo correcto, pero después de ambos haberse podido apaciguarse, él la vuelve a abrazar.

-Haku…- Ella le responde su abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él

-Chihiro, no me iré a ningún lugar, no sin ti.- Ambos se miran tiernamente para luego fundirse en un beso, mientras él la agarraba con fuerza desde la cintura para así poder profundizar el beso, ella temerosa sin saber cómo responder a esto, se aparta.

-Lo siento…- Apenada se disculpa.

-No, yo lo siento no debí presionarte.- Se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente luego estira su mano para agarrar la mano de ella y encaminarse a la pista de esquí.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacían ustedes dos solitos?- Hikaru como siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo querer compartir con mi novio a solas?- Chihiro le sonríe a su amiga la cual se sonroja.

-¡De verdad, Hiro-chan eres imposible!-

-La única imposible aquí eres tú, ¿por qué no mejor te buscas un novio? ¡Ah!… verdad no creo que exista alguien que soporte tu carácter tan entrometido.- Akito acababa de llegar en su tabla de snowboard luciéndose de sus habilidades con la tabla.

-¿Qué dices Aki-chan? Tú ni siquiera te has besado con alguien, así que mejor vete tú a buscarte una novia.- Al ver a su compañero actuar tan grácilmente con la tabla de snow no hace más que sentir celos de sus habilidades por lo que simplemente vuelven ambos a su típica rutina del perro y el gato.

-¡…!- Akito al oír eso se sonrojo, no esperaba que ella divulgara su mala suerte en conseguir novias, supuso que había sido su culpa por haber empezado con ese tema.

-¿Qué te paso Aki-chan? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- Hikaru disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir. En el intertanto que ellos se encontraban discutiendo acaban de unirse a ellos Arisu y Madoka.

-Hikaru-san yo no hablaría tanto si fuera usted, si mal no recuerdo usted lleva unas 5 confesiones rechazadas en este último mes, creo que si Akito-san ha tenido mala suerte la suya ha sido peor.- Arisu asistía al mismo club que Akito por lo que sentía cierto compañerismo lo cual la llevo a defenderlo.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, creo que Arisu-chan tiene razón, Hikaru-chan no está bien acusarlo de esa manera ni mucho menos reírse de la desdicha ajena.-

-¡Pero! ¡Si él ha empezado todo!-

-¿Por qué no mejor se dejan de discutir y nos subimos al andarivel? No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo en peleas absurdas, ¿Vamos, Chihiro?- Su novia asintió mientras que los demás los seguían y se preparaban para ir a lo más alto de la pista para luego lanzarse en esquís ambos seguían preguntándose qué tan a salvo estaban en aquel lugar.

Durante todo el día disfrutaron de la nieve, algunos pasaron más tiempo en esta que en los esquís o en sus tablas para la nieve, pero sin embargo todos habían pasado una mañana sensacional, ya se acercaba la hora de almuerzo y todos parecían estar muy cansados y hambrientos.

-Madoka-san no sabía que era tan buena esquiando.-

-No… no es eso, es que cuando pequeña solia venir a vacacionar con mis padres, de verdad no es nada del otro mundo.

-Lo lamento tanto Hikaru, Akito-kun de verdad no quería lastimarlos es que de verdad no sé cómo frenar.- Chihiro se disculpaba con sus lastimados compañeros que se habían dedicado a enseñarle a cómo utilizar y deslizarse en la nieve con su snowboard. Akito simplemente se rio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-No te preocupes Ogino-san, a todos nos pasó cuando recién estamos aprendiendo.- Mientras apresuraba el paso para ir al lado de su compañera-aprendiz. Estaba esbozando una sonrisa todos disfrutaron de la nieve, incluso Haku que jamás había esquiado parecía tener cierto don para aquel deporte.

-Muchas gracias, Akito-kun- Le sonrio dulcemente lo cual hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Haku, que también estaba agotado lo único que quería era volver a la cabaña para poder almorzar.

-¡Se aproxima una tormenta, hay que cerrar las canchas!- Un funcionario de las canchas estaba alertando a todos los visitantes de que las canchas estarían cerradas en lo que queda del día debido al mal tiempo que se aproximaba.

-¿¡Una tormenta!?- Chihiro y Haku hablaron al unisono alertándose ellos mismos de que no se encontraban en la mejor de las situaciones.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Hikaru también se preocupo, no quería que sus vacaciones fueran arruinadas a pesar de tener material suficiente para su reportaje ella realmente quería disfrutarlo plenamente.

-Por favor, vayan a sus respectivas cabañas allí se les proveerá de todo.- El funcionario estaba dándoles las instrucciones a los muchachos.

-¿No hay manera de que podamos volver a la ciudad?- Chihiro quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Lo lamento el ultimo bus salió hace unos cinco minutos tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, o pasado dependiendo del clima. Ahora les repito, vuelvan a sus cabañas allí un funcionario irá a proveerlos de todo lo necesario, linternas, comida, etc.- Al funcionario tras explicarles todo se dirigió a otro grupo para volver a darles las misma instrucciones.

-Entonces debemos volver a la cabaña…-

-Así parece….-

-Chicos, dejen de lamentarse y apresurémonos no quiero que esta tormenta llegue mientras voy camino al resguardo.- Hikaru se recompuso y tomo las riendas de la situación.

N.A: Hola aquí entrego lo que correspondería al capítulo especial y el capítulo 8, el próximo capítulo verán que nuestros protagonistas al fin arriban a su destino ¿o no?... bueno ahí veremos depende de cuantos reviews dejen!

Disculpen la demora pero es que estaba en periodo de pruebas y de suerte podía tocar el computador es por esto que subo estos dos capítulos en compensación ¡ojala los disfruten!

Eso, los dejo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

P.D: No se olviden de dejar reviews! Son lo único que me motivan a seguir publicando!


End file.
